Jurai, Here We Come
by BobR
Summary: In which they finally head to Jurai for the official announcement of the marriage
1. A Day of Revelations

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC.  I don't own any rights to them at all.  Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

*****

Jurai, Here We Come

Chapter 1

A Day of Revelations

*****

 "Pregnant?" howled Ayeka.  "How can I be pregnant?"

The family was seated around the table eating lunch when Washu made the announcement.

"If you don't know that princess, what've you been doing for the last year, faking it?" teased Ryoko.

Ayeka whapped her across the head with her chopsticks, "I know perfectly well _how_ my dear pirate, what I mean is that it shouldn't be possible.  At least not for another year at the earliest.  My contraceptive shot is good for five years, I got it just before I left Jurai and I've been here for almost four years.  Even if the dose was weak, it should last for longer than this."

"You're correct, but there's a flaw in your logic," said Washu between mouthfuls of rice.

Ayeka raised an eyebrow.  "Oh, indeed?  Would you be kind enough to explain grandmother-in-law-to-be-if-this-is-true?"

Washu reached across the table to fill her bowl again.  "You left Jurai over 700 years ago, right?  Well, that's your flaw."

The princess snorted.  "I was in cold sleep for those years, they don't count."

"I'm sorry, but they do.  Your metabolism slows down, almost stops in fact, but it doesn't stop completely you see.  Given the way Jurai's cold sleep technology works, I'd say you aged slightly over two years while you were out."

"Does that apply to me too Little Washu?" asked Sasami.

"Yes dear.  Exactly the same."  Washu patted her on the head.

"That means that I'm not going to be twelve this year, I'm going to be…"

"Fourteen, yes," the scientist agreed.  "But cold sleep retards development inversely to the aging process.  You'll look like an eleven or twelve year old for a while, then _whoomph_, it'll all hit you at once."

"You mean I'm going to grow, you know…" the little princess said, indicating her chest area, "all at once?"

Washu chuckled, "No, not overnight anyway.  But probably within a few weeks to a month or two.  And you'll get much taller too, once the process begins that is.  But before you ask, no, I can't tell you when that'll be; it's different for everyone your age that goes through cold sleep.  It could start now or two years from now, there's just no way of telling.  But don't worry, the body always catches up at some point."

"That explains it then," said Ryoko eyeing Ayeka over the rim of her teacup.

"Explains what?" asked the princess.

"Why, your own development of course," teased Ryoko.  "Don't worry, it seems there's hope for you yet."

The princess' face turned bright red.  "My 'size' doesn't seem to bother you some nights, and Tenchi enjoys…" she started to come back at the pirate.

"Excuse me," Tenchi interrupted, his own face reddening.  "Can we get back to this pregnancy thing.  What makes you suspect Ayeka is going to have a baby, Washu?"

"Tenchi, Tenchi, Tenchi," Washu admonished.  "Surely you've noticed that she's been feeling ill when she gets up in the morning?"

"Yes, but I thought it was just…"

"So did she, so she came to me for an examination.  I tested for everything possible and I'm glad to say everything was negative, except the rabbit died."

"Waaa!" cried Mihoshi. "You killed a cuddly little bunny?"

Washu flicked some of the rice that was left in her bowl at the blonde GP.  "It's a turn of phrase bubblebrain.  They haven't used actual rabbits on Earth for testing in… oh, for decades anyway.  It means that the pregnancy test came back positive."

Ayeka sighed heavily, "So I'm pregnant.  This could be bad, very bad."

"What'd ya mean?" Ryoko frowned at the princess.  "I'd be jumping for joy if it were me."

Ayeka shook her head, "Oh, it's not that Ryoko, but the ceremony on Jurai is in two months.  The general populace doesn't know about our marriage yet so how will it look, the First Princess of Jurai pregnant at her own wedding?  I don't imagine that's quite the image my parents will want to project, I'm supposed to be a role model after all."

"Your parents won't say a word," said Washu giving Ayeka a hard stare.  "They were at the ceremony here so they know your married already.  Your mothers'll certainly be thrilled and your father can't really believe that you and Tenchi haven't…  Well, maybe he can; but he still can't say a word about it, not without being a hypocrite anyway.  But if it's really bothering you we can…"

"NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Tenchi slammed his fist into the table.

Everyone at the table turned to look at Tenchi.  His jaw was clenched and quivering and his face was bright red.

Seeing the anger on her son-in-law's face a realization dawned on Washu.  "Tenchi, calm down.  I didn't mean _that_, I'd only even consider _that_ if there was a medical problem and there was absolutely no other choice.  What I meant and what everyone except you knows I meant is that there are methods of artificial incubation.  We remove the child from Ayeka and grow it outside her body.  I'd guess that's how most of the girls at this table were born.  Ryoko was, although she went a bit beyond the 'baby' stage of the process because I accelerated it for her."

"I was born that way too," said Ayeka.  "But mother chose to have Sasami herself, as I will have this child myself and damn the Juraian popular opinion."

"Oooh. But there's so much risk in carrying a child yourself, isn't there?  I mean I thought that everyone…" Mihoshi stared blankly at Ayeka.

The princess rubbed her belly. "I know," she said softly, "but there's something so… sterile about growing a child in an artificial womb.  Look around the table; Sasami is the most normal of all of us girls.  This child, boy or girl, is an heir to the throne of Jurai and I want to give it every advantage.  I want it to know that it was loved from the moment of conception."

A sudden commotion in the kitchen caused everyone to look in that direction.  Ryo-ohki in child form came charging out, a carrot clutched in either hand.  In close pursuit was a young boy, his ears resembled Ryo-ohki's and his body, the part that was visible outside his clothing, was entirely covered with short, white fur.  Both were laughing.  The boy skidded to a stop in front of the princess.

"Ay-eh-ka!" he said with a grin, then waited for her to reply.  Ryo-ohki had stopped next to Sasami to watch.

Ayeka stared at the lad, wide-eyed.  "Is that… is this… Ay-ohki?" she asked, stunned.

Washu chuckled, "Yep.  I wanted to tell you but he insisted that he be the one.  He's a quick learner that one is."

"Bay-be," said Ay-ohki, pointing to Ayeka's stomach.

"Why yes," Ayeka said, spreading her hands across her abdomen, "but how…?"

It was Ryoko's turn to chuckle.  She tapped her head, "They know things about us that even we don't know, trust me."

Ay-ohki turned and bowed to Ryoko then pounced at Ryo-ohki.  The other cabbit took off with a giggle and the two phased through the glass door onto the deck, continuing the game.

Washu shook her head.  "I pity you three; once he can assume a mature form, and it won't be long, there'll be no stopping them."  She turned to Tenchi, cackling maniacally, "And since Ayeka's pregnant, when she's far enough along that leaves you to keep Ryoko busy when it happens."

Ryoko put her arm protectively around her husband. "Oh, I think he can handle it," she said with a smirk.  "He's done ok with us so far."

Tenchi just sat at the table with a stunned look on his face.  Today was a day of revelations indeed.

*****

To be continued?

*****

Author's Notes

I'm giving this an "R" rating, not because of language or actions, but because of some of its rather 'controversial' subject matter.

Thanks to Dennisud for getting my mind working on this one.  Thanks guy, once you got my thoughts going I had to write this before I finished my other story.  I just couldn't get it out of my head until I put it down on paper (or in this case Word 2000).  

BobR

01/26/2002

Yet Another Note

This was originally posted under the title "A Day of Revelations" before I decided to continue it.  I've added a few little bits here and there for clarity and thus it becomes the first chapter of a new story (same storyline as all my others though, I haven't yet exhausted all my ideas for that one.)

BobR

2/7/02


	2. On the Way

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC.  I don't own any rights to them at all.  Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

*****

Jurai, Here We Come

Chapter 2

On The Way

*****

The Juraian tree ship had appeared on schedule to pick everyone up for the trip to Ayeka and Sasami's home world.  Both princesses were excited about returning after 700 years absence and Tenchi was looking forward to seeing the planet of his ancestors.  Mihoshi was just happy for the vacation, that and the fact that Kiyone would be at the ceremony along with her boyfriend.  Mihoshi's beau, Crash, was coming along too by special permission of the Jurai Royal Family.  Yosho didn't want to go but his sister talked him into it.  He would appear as the old priest Katsuhito and maybe no one would realize…  Tenchi's dad was thrilled that he'd get to see another world.  He went out and bought two new digital video cameras just for the occasion.  Washu was indifferent.  She didn't see the need for all the fuss, but she was willing to go along just for the change of pace.  Besides, she was never one to pass up a free meal.  There was only one person who was truly nervous about the journey…

*****

Ryoko sat in the observation lounge of the Juraian ship looking out at the passing stars and chewing her bottom lip.  She was nervous about returning to Jurai after what had happened there 700 years before.  How would she be greeted?  Would the people accept her as one of the Royal Family?  Not for the first time she wished they could all just stay on Earth and let the rest of the galaxy go on it's merry way without them.  But she knew, deep in her heart, that that couldn't happen.  At some point she had to face the consequences of marrying into the Jurai royals.  Even if Tenchi or Ayeka never took the throne there were still obligations to fulfill and some of those now fell onto her shoulders as well.

Oh well, apart from a few suspicious looks and sideways glances, the crew of the ship treated her well.  Maybe things would work out.  It was too late for second thoughts anyway, not that she'd ever regret marrying Tenchi or Ayeka.  She felt rather than heard as someone entered the room behind her.  She knew who it was through their mental link even before the slender arms wrapped around her neck.

"I believe the earth term is 'a penny for your thoughts' Ryoko," said Ayeka gently in her friend's ear.  "You're worried about what will happen when we get to Jurai."

Ryoko smiled inwardly.  Sometimes the princess showed amazing insight into how others thought.  She nodded.  "I don't want to cause trouble for you or Tenchi."  She rotated her chair until she faced the princess and put her own arms around Ayeka.  "Let's turn around and go home.  Tell the Holy Council what they can do with their 'official recognition'."

Ayeka hugged the pirate closer, wondering why Ryoko was even worried about the Juraians.  "I know just how you feel dear.  But if we do that then Mother will come looking for us and we really don't want that now, do we?"

Ryoko's eyes gleamed in the dim light as she laughed quietly.  "Oh gods no.  It was bad enough the last two times and she wasn't even mad at us then."  She let go of Ayeka and turned back to the view port.  "What's going to happen when we get there?"

The princess took a seat beside the pirate and held her hand.  "Well, nothing for the first couple of days at least.  That gives us time to accustom ourselves to Jurai, the light, the air, the difference in days; you know, things like that.  Then there'll be a welcoming parade to show us off to the people."  Ayeka felt the other shudder.  "Don't worry, everyone knows the story behind the attack by now and Mother hired the best PR firm on the planet too.  Anyway, for a day or two or three after the parade we get to mingle with the populace a bit, the nobles will hold receptions for us and we can get out and walk among the people if we feel like it.  Be prepared to be stuffed."

Ryoko gave her a crooked grin, "Not literally I hope."  The image of the dread space pirate Ryoko standing in a glass museum case gathering dust flashed before her eyes.  Something to frighten the kiddies with…

Ayeka caught a glimpse of the image through the mental link.  "With food you dolt.  We'll probably go to two or three parties a day and each House will try to outdo the others with their presentation.  It's sort of a game the noble families play with each other."

Both girls sat holding hands and looking out the port for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.  Ryoko was the first to break the silence.

"What if they don't like me?" she asked.  "I mean I _did_ almost destroy the planet."

Ayeka snorted.  "So what?  You didn't and you paid for your crime with 700 years of imprisonment.  And so what if they don't like you?  You don't really believe that everyone likes me, do you?  When I was single I was a commodity; whoever controlled the Princess would rule Jurai eventually, emotions don't even enter into it.  I think you'll find a lot of suppressed resentment directed at me.  After all, _I_ made this choice and that's unusual in a society where arranged marriages are commonplace."

Ryoko's golden eyes assumed a faraway look.  "Ah yes.  I remember the fop your father tried to pawn you off on."

"Lord Seriyou?" the princess remembered.  "We don't have to worry about him; we just need to keep Mihoshi near us when he's around.  He's scared to death of her now you know."

Ryoko chuckled as she remembered the blonde 'accidentally' upsetting Azusa and Seriyou's plans.  Watching the expression on Ayeka's father's face as the lordling slowly sank into the lake had been priceless.  Although technically Tenchi hadn't beat the idiot, Azusa quietly chose not to make an issue out of it.  But Ryoko remembered their wedding and knew that the Emperor wasn't exactly happy with the way things turned out.  Misaki on the other hand had been thrilled and even Funaho agreed that things had worked out well.  Well, if anyone could keep Azusa under control, it was those two.  Her thoughts returned to the present.

"Then what?" she wondered, poking the princess in the ribs.

"Then what what?" a puzzled Ayeka asked.  She'd lost track of the conversation while Ryoko was off reviewing her memories.

"After all the parties, then what?" Ryoko prompted.

Ayeka sat up a little straighter.  "Oh, that what.  Well, the day of the ceremony there'll be a procession to the Council chambers, sort of like the parade only more formal.  A few members of the Holy Council will give speeches about us and then they'll vote to recognize our union and make one of us the official successor to the throne.  That night there'll probably be a formal ball or party of some sort for us and our guests."

"Our guests," the pirate shook her head in amusement.  "Ha.  I wonder who they're going to be?  Washu's keeping the list under close wraps, even Sasami doesn't know who's on it.  More like Washu's guests."

Ayeka sat back in the chair and gazed out into the darkness.  "I hate to guess, but knowing Washu…"

"Yeah," Ryoko agreed.  "Be afraid, be _very_ afraid.  Then after the party we can go home?"

Ayeka sighed loudly, "Well, yes and no.  We can leave, but I want to stay for a while and show everyone what my world is like.  Tenchi's never been there and when you were there it wasn't exactly under the best of circumstances."

"You can say that again," stated Ryoko with feeling.

Ayeka looked at the pirate's reflection in the glass.  "Why, didn't you hear me the first time?" she joked.

Ryoko raised an eyebrow in the princess' direction.  "Ayeka…"

"Ryoko…" the princess replied.

"I love you Ayeka."  Ryoko teased.  She put her head on Ayeka's shoulder and looked up at her with big, innocent eyes.

Ayeka giggled.  "I love you too, Ryoko."

The two leaned into a kiss.  Tenchi walked in on his wives just as they broke apart.  He glanced around looking for the two cabbits, expecting to see them cuddling with each other as these sort of things usually happened when one of the cabbits was feeling amorous.  They were nowhere to be seen.  He shook his head in wonder.

"Ok ladies, what's going on in here and how come I wasn't invited?" he asked with a teasing grin.

"Tenchi!" exclaimed Ayeka.  "I was just telling Ryoko what to expect when we get to Jurai."

Tenchi laughed.  "That's not what it looked like to me, it was more like you were showing her what to expect tonight.  And speaking of expecting, what did your mother say when you told her?"

The princess' face got red.  "Er, um, I…   I haven't exactly told her yet.  I thought I'd wait until we got there."

Ryoko looked at Ayeka with wide-eyed amazement.  "Oh!  This is gonna be good.  You're showing up at home three months pregnant and no one knows about it.  It not like it's not obvious now," she said looking at the princess' belly where the signs of her pregnancy were starting to show.  "Plus you've married a most wanted pirate and a farm boy.  This ceremony is really gonna be something to see.  We'll be dodging rotten fruit the whole time we're on Jurai."

"Hey!" Ayeka said, glowering at the pirate.  "I have my reasons you know.  If I told her, she and Auntie Funaho would've come to Earth and made a big deal over it.  I'd rather they made a big deal of it at home where we can always leave if it gets too bad."

Tenchi scratched the back of his head.  "Well, I suppose that's true.  Your mother can be a bit overwhelming at times."

"At times?" Ayeka looked at him with a sour expression.  "How about always?"

Ryoko put her hand on Ayeka's shoulder and nodded.  "I'll have to agree with you there, princess."

The princess shrugged out of the pirate's grip.  "That's my mother you're talking about Ryoko.  Only I'm allowed to say such things about her."

"What about Sasami?" Ryoko asked innocently.

"Why would I say things about my sister?" wondered Ayeka, turning to look at her friend.

"Not _about_ her," explained the cyan haired beauty, "can't _she_ say things about Misaki?  She's her mother too."

"I suppose…" admitted the princess.

Ryoko and Ayeka burst out laughing and fell into each other's arms.  Tenchi looked on in confusion.  Even after a year of marriage he still didn't understand his wives.

*****

Katsuhito snuck quietly up behind Washu and tapped her on the shoulder.  Startled, the little scientist jumped about four feet straight up.  She hit the floor again gasping for breath.

"Jeez, you scared the you-know-what out of me.  Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" she asked, holding her chest.

"Can one give a goddess a heart attack?" the old priest wondered.

"I don't know," Washu gasped.  "But keep that up and we'll certainly find out.  What can I do for you?"

The priest picked up a small device that Washu had sitting on the table and began to examine it.  "I was wondering about the guest list.  It's probably the most closely held secret since…  Well since I can remember and that's quite a while."

"What about it?"  Washu plucked the control from his hand and gently set it back down.

"Who's on it?" Katsuhito asked.

Washu winked at him.  "That is a secret."

The old man winced.  "Oh, I hope he's not coming."

Washu tapped her chin in thought.  "Well, I considered it or at least that Inverse woman and the others, but they aren't the best-behaved bunch.  Piss her off and its 'Fireball' this and 'Dragon Slave' that.  We don't need the hassle.  And that Naga, we wouldn't have any booze left for the rest of us."

The priest looked Washu in the eye.  "So, who _is_ on the list?"

She chuckled, "I told you it's a secret.  If I show you I'll have to kill you."

"Washu…"

"Oh, all right.  Here."  A subspace pocket appeared next to the little red head.  She reached in and pulled out a neatly typewritten sheet.  "After you see this you'll know why I'm not telling anyone until that day."

Katsuhito took the sheet and began to peruse the names on the list.  The farther he got the higher his eyebrow rose.  When he was done he handed it back to Washu who put it back into subspace.

Katsuhito folded his hands on his lap. "Yes, I see.  It will be interesting.  Most of them will have to be in disguise of course."

Washu nodded.  "Yep, but just to avoid confusion."

"Ah.  Yes I suppose so," he agreed.

"Do you approve?"

Katsuhito chuckled in genuine amusement.  "Well, if nothing else it should be interesting."

"Some of them are already on Jurai," Washu revealed, a sly look on her face.

"Oh really."  His left eyebrow shot up again.  "That _is_ interesting.  And there haven't been any news reports of things blowing up or disappearing.  You seem to have a positive effect on others."

Washu made a face and waved her hand.  "Don't give me the credit.  Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka deserve it more."

The priest smiled.  "Ah yes, a positive example usually helps.  Thank you for showing me."  He turned to leave.

"Yosho, wait," the little scientist called out.

He turned and walked back towards her.  "Yes Washu?"

Washu looked down at the floor and began playing with her fingers.  "Um, I was wondering.  I, um, don't have an escort to any of the festivities and…"

"You would like to ask me," he finished for her.

"Well, um, yeah.  Would you?" she asked.

"Child or adult?"

"Eh?"  The question startled her.

"Will you be a child or an adult?" Katsuhito asked.  "Either way I'd be honored but I need to know how to present myself."

"Adult then and thank you My Lord." Washu bowed deeply.

Katsuhito took her by both shoulders and pulled her up.  "Please, don't call me that.  I gave up that title centuries ago.  Now I'm just Katsuhito."

"Then thank you Katsuhito."  Washu bowed again.

The priest returned the gesture.  "It will be my pleasure."

*****

To be continued

*****

Author's Notes

All right, so who's on the list?  It shouldn't be that hard to guess and it's certainly going to make for an interesting evening.

Review Responses

Dennisud – I always try to give credit where it's due and as I said before, no Dragonball here.  I find the show barely watchable.  As for Sasami, I'm not sure where I'm going to go with her yet, but I don't think it'll be in this story.

Taxzombie – There's always more, sometimes it just takes a while.

Alighthawk – Yeah, this could work out pretty good.

Lizzy Hakubi – Thanks.  I'm going to try to let the cabbits wreak a little havoc of their own at some point.

Meekachu – I'm glad you like it.  Where's Chapter 2 of your fic?

Dragonbard – Jeez, I learn something new all the time.  I picture Tenchi as the balance or focus between the two opposing forces.  It fits with your definition.

Vsdefender – Washu never even saw that as an option; Tenchi, being the uneducated hick from a backwater planet, didn't know that though.

Blackbird – Well, I thought I might want to do something different with Sasami in the near future.  She needs to get a life of her own.

Priest – This happens shortly after the end of "The Game".

BobR

2/7/02


	3. Surprise!

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC.  I don't own any rights to them at all.  Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

*****

Jurai, Here We Come

Chapter 3

Surprise!

*****

Azusa, Emperor of Jurai, ruler of the greatest power in the galaxy, sat on his throne and laughed.  And it wasn't a pleasant sound.  The courtiers and sycophants that normally filled the throne room were in scarce supply, all were afraid of what Azusa might do if they happened to catch his attention.  When he wasn't laughing, the Emperor kept mumbling the same name over and over, "Tenchi, Tenchi, Tenchi".

Off to one side at a distance, Funaho turned to her sister-wife, Misaki.  "Oh dear, he forgot his medication again this morning, didn't he?" she asked, shaking her head sadly.

Misaki nodded her agreement then gestured for some of the royal bodyguards to move closer.  A hidden door behind them quietly opened and the king's personal physician entered.  "Don't tell me, forgot his pill again, right?"  Seeing the state his patient was in, he rapidly pulled out a small pistol.

"Self-defense?" asked Funaho.

The doctor glanced at Misaki.  "Tranquilizer gun," the physician answered.  "I'm not going near him when he's in this state.  I'll take care of it from here."

Misaki sighed and held out her hand.  "Give me the gun, I'll do it this time.  I'm a much better shot than you, last time you kept missing."  She smiled.  "Lucky for you he gave you time to reload."

Funaho raised an eyebrow at the two as the doctor reluctantly gave her the gun.  Misaki raised the weapon and took careful aim…

"Aim for the neck your highness."

The queen lowered the weapon and turned to the doctor.  "I know what I'm doing.  So unless you want one of these darts in your backside, be quiet."

The doctor lowered his head and stepped back.  Misaki again raised the pistol and took aim.  

Pffssst…  

The dart hit the Emperor in his exposed neck and his hand immediately flew up to the minor sting.  Feeling the small object, he turned towards its source to see his second wife lowering a small pistol.  She smiled and waved at him.  The last thing he remembered before unconsciousness took him was Misaki flashing him a V sign.

*****

Ryoko opened her eyes and blearily looked across the room to the clock on the cabin wall.  Only fourteen more hours until planetfall on Jurai.  To say that she was nervous was an understatement.  But she knew that Tenchi was almost as nervous as she was, so she didn't feel quite so alone.  _Alone? _ she wondered.  _I'm not alone anymore. _  She rolled over and wrapped an arm protectively around the gently snoring princess.  Tenchi, who was on the other side of Ayeka, felt the movement and reached out and put his own arm around both of them.  Ryoko sighed with pleasure.  _No, I'm definitely not alone. _  She drifted back to sleep with a smile on her face.

*****

"You shot me," said the Emperor of Jurai to his wife.  "Why did you shoot me?  You're getting as bad as that damned doctor."

Misaki gave him an innocent look.  "Me?  Why would I want to shoot you dear?  Just because you were having one of your Tenchi fits again.  Could that be why I wonder?  Tell me, why do you hate the boy so much?"

Azusa snorted.  "Hate him?  I don't really hate him.  It's just that my Ayeka's too good for a peasant like him.  He stole her from me and I want her back."

Misaki crossed the room and took a seat beside her husband on the bed.  She looked deep into his eyes and smiled.  "He didn't steal her," she tried to explain for the umpteenth time.  "I think it was the other way around.  Besides it's too late to do anything about it now anyway.  Speaking of which, you didn't act like this at the wedding.  In fact, if I recall correctly you gave them all your Royal blessing."

Azusa tilted his had back and stared at the sculpted ceiling in the Royal bedroom.  "I know, I know.  But I'd had a bit too much to drink then.  That Earth drink, what was it…  Sake?  It caught me from behind."

"It let you express your true self," said Funaho from the doorway.  She walked over to the bed and took a seat on the other side of the Emperor.

Azusa chuckled mirthlessly.  "It let me make a fool out of myself is what it did.  The most powerful ruler in the galaxy passed out on a raggedy old couch…  But I won't let that boy take my throne.  Not by any means."

Funaho patted him on his hand.  "Even if it means depriving your daughter of her birthright?"

"Yes, even that.  Unless she renounces him first."

Misaki leaned over and spoke into his ear.  "Then I have news for you dear…"

The Emperor's face lit up.  "She _did_ renounce him?" he interrupted with hope in his voice.

The head of the Royal bodyguard playfully smacked her husband across the top of his head.  "No, like his grandfather – your son, Tenchi doesn't want your throne.  And neither does Ayeka if it means leaving either of her beloveds."

Azusa grabbed Misaki's hand before she could smack him again and gently kissed it.  "And that's another thing," he said.  "She also married that… that devil woman."

"Who you convinced the Holy Council to pardon," said Funaho from the other side of the bed.

"I thought she was dead," he explained.

Funaho laughed.  "Well, she wasn't and now it's too late.  By law, she's a princess of Jurai by marriage."

Azusa sighed in resignation.  "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to treat them well while they're here," the first queen said.  "Encourage them, talk to Tenchi and Ryoko; you might find them both to be likable once you really get to know them.  And for Tsunami's sake, don't forget to take your medication.

He rolled his eyes and smiled, genuine humor showing in his expression for the first time in days.  "Yes dear."  He suddenly grinned evilly.  "Now, it's getting late so why don't you two get ready for bed?"

Misaki giggled and Funaho smiled.

*****

Funaho quietly closed the door behind her and started down the hall toward her office.  As head of Juraian Intelligence she had a lot of work to do before the princess and her spouses arrived.  She felt a presence at her shoulder and spoke without turning.  "Are you ready?  They'll be here in less than five hours."

Misaki matched her sister/wife stride for stride as she answered.  "I have all the approaches covered.  Teams are stationed along the transport's path and at the landing platform.  I don't think… No, I know nothing is going to happen.  What about you?  Have you started gathering the others yet?"

"Yes.  My people are out right now collecting them and bringing them all here.  We'll meet with them in two hours, if that's ok with you."

"Two hours?  No problem.  Well, back to work I guess.  See you in a couple of hours."  Misaki turned and strode off down a cross corridor in the direction of her own office.

*****

The two hooded women were looking over the merchandise in a small shop when they heard someone clear their throat behind them.  The taller of the two whirled on the balls of her feet and before the Imperial officer could react a small dagger was pricking his throat.

"Ladies," he squeaked.  "I'm here to ask you to accompany me to the palace. At the request of Queen Funaho."

The dagger withdrew but the threat remained.

"Are we under arrest?" the tall woman asked in a husky voice.

The officer rubbed his throat.  "No ma'am.  This is an invitation only.  But I suggest you take it, if you get my meaning."

The woman nodded and the dagger disappeared back into the folds of her cloak.  She nudged the other and they both followed the officer out of the shop.  A small whitish animal hopped after them.

A young woman with long, black hair done up in a peasant braid sat in an outdoor restaurant in a small square.  Across the table was a girl of about eleven with brown hair in a long ponytail.  Both were drinking Juraian tea and munching on pastries.

"I wish I was back on Earth, this place makes me uncomfortable.  And _this_ is not as good as yours dear," said the older of the two, waving a flaky delicacy in the air.

The younger girl snorted.  "Oh, come on sister.  You miss all this too.  And it _is_ just as good as my cooking.  Besides, you got to spend quite a while at home until Father and Mother returned."  She took a bite of pastry.  "You didn't have to give up your position you know.  Father didn't want it back, he wanted to retire."

"I'll let you in on a secret," the older said in a conspiratorial tone.  "I didn't really give it up.  That's just the story Father and I agreed on.  Actually I just asked him to take over for a few dozen years while I took a vacation.  He was willing, as long as it doesn't become a permanent situation."

"So you're still…" started the little girl, eyes widening.

"Shhh," her sister looked around quickly.  "Yes.  But don't say anything to anyone, it's our secret, ok?"

"Your Grace, Queen Funaho requests your presence at the palace."

The woman choked on her tea as the voice of a young human Guardian spoke from behind her.  Her sister started laughing and pastry crumbs flew across the table.  The woman daintily set down her teacup and signaled to a waiter.  "Check please," she said as he approached the table.

The waiter eyed the Guardian nervously as he handed the woman the paper.  She gave him a large denomination bill.  "Keep the change," she said, standing.  He looked at the currency, then at her.  His tip was more than he usually made in a two-month period.

"Th… Thank you," he stuttered as he watched the Guardian escort his customers off.  "I guess it's not such a secret anymore, right sis?" he heard the little one ask as they disappeared into the crowd, followed by a small brown animal with a partially eaten orange vegetable in it's mouth.

Scenes very similar to these were enacted at various points in the capital city until twelve people and three small animals were gathered in a large conference room at the palace.

*****

The twelve in the conference room were clustered into two main groups, with a single person sitting by herself at a little distance from the others.  The door swung open and Queens Funaho and Misaki entered.  Funaho took a seat at the head of the table and Misaki stood at her shoulder.  They both looked over the group with no hostility in their eyes.

Funaho spoke first.  "We know who you all are, so those of you with cloaks can take them off.  Get comfortable please, help yourself to any refreshments."  She indicated a sideboard filled with food, mostly untouched except for a few carrots.  "As far as we know, none of you have done anything illegal so you're not under arrest.  We actually brought you here for your own protection; if we can find out who you are, then others can too."

"Then are we free to leave if we want," spoke up a diminutive figure on Funaho's left.  She had removed her cowl, letting loose an unkempt mass of aqua colored hair.

Misaki looked at the green haired woman.  "Yes, but we really would like you to be our guests here.  Suites have been prepared for you so that you can all remain together in your groups.  If you agree, we'll have your things moved here from your hotels and we'll take care of your bills.  If you prefer not to stay here, we'll do our best to keep an eye on you and we'll still pay for your stay.  I do urge you to take us up on our offer, it'll make our jobs much easier."

"We _can_ leave the palace if we choose?" asked the woman with the peasant braid.

"Yes, Your Grace," said Funaho.  "You'll all be given passes that will allow you to come and go as you please."

A young man on the right looked at his companions.  He turned back to the queen.  "We accept your invitation."  He looked across the table at a cute, brown haired girl who closely resembled him.

"As do we," she said.

Funaho turned her attention to the lone figure.  "What about you, my dear?" she asked.

The spiky haired girl grinned at the queen, fangs showing above her lip and cheek markings crinkling in amusement.  "Of course I accept.  It's probably the only time I'll get to sleep in a palace.  A least until _my_ group gets its act together anyway."

Misaki clapped her hands.  "Good, wonderful.  It'll be so nice to have so much family here at once.  Even if you're not really our family."

Funaho stood up.  "It's settled then.  By the time you get to your suites your things will have arrived.  The people you all came to see will also be arriving shortly.  Give them some time to settle in to their own quarters, then well all have dinner with the Emperor tonight."  She winked at the woman with the braid.  "Your own Guardians are of course welcome as well."

*****

A Royal Honor Guard was formed on the landing platform as the treeship's shuttle settled gently in the center of the marked area.  Misaki and Funaho stood at the end of a long corridor made up of the highly polished guards.  The shuttle's hatch opened and Princess Ayeka was the first to step out, followed by Sasami.  Misaki's eyes started to tear over as she saw her daughters.  Funaho looked at the two princesses with pleasure, then nudged Misaki and indicated Ayeka's belly.  Misaki's eyes grew huge and her mouth formed an O shape.  She took a step forward then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted with a huge grin on her face.  Funaho shook her head in disbelief then motioned for two of the guards to help their boss.  They moved her off to the side and one went to get a cup of water for the queen who was slowly coming to, mumbling something about grandchildren.  Funaho snickered then put her most benign smile on her face and moved forward to greet her nieces and the others who were now emerging from the transport.

*****

To be continued.

*****

Author's Notes

Seems I've slowed down a bit in writing this stuff.  It's not because I'm out of ideas; I just haven't had the time to sit down and write lately.   I have been reading a lot of other fics though.  I'm very impressed by most of them.

*****

Review Responses

Dennisud – No, no Outlaw Star here either.  I like the series and all, but I just don't see where I could cross over with Tenchi without making it seem artificial.  It was hard enough with Slayers and that still felt a little awkward to me.  But being as Tenchi and Slayers have to be the top two on my favorites list, I had to give it a try.

Priest – Although I still haven't explicitly stated who's on the list, there should be enough clues in this chapter for you to draw some correct conclusions.

Neo – I don't know.  I haven't given that much thought yet, but thank you for pointing out a potential continuity flaw.  Guess I'll have to come up with something.

Thundergod – Yeah, the parade and the reception after the Council meeting should really be something.  The reason I'm saying both is because the parade is for the common people and the reception is for the nobles.  Two different possible sets of responses.

Akemi Akibi – I've already answered your question by e-mail, but just in case anyone else is wondering: it's a triad, all three are married to each other.

Dark Rain – I will.

Blackbird – Bingo.  Sort of.

Taxzombie – I'll bet you're busy this time of year, aren't you?  Anyway, there are a few other guests besides those I've hinted at here.  These are just the ones that Washu invited special and that Funaho could track down.

Alighthawk – I hope your curiosity is somewhat satisfied.  As for the people's reactions, well Misaki has been mounting a huge PR campaign.  We'll have to wait and see how good its effect is.

Negative Zero – Thank you, I tried.  There were still some minor hiccups though, which were pointed out to me in a review.  If I ever go back and revise my stories I'll try to correct them.


	4. A Quiet Dinner

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. I don't own any rights to them at all. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

*****

Jurai, Here We Come

Chapter 4

A Quiet Dinner

*****

After everyone had settled into their rooms for the afternoon Funaho took Washu aside.  She had a few pointed questions to ask the small scientist.  She would have liked for her sister-wife Misaki to be there, but she was too busy fretting over her daughter, much to Ayeka's dismay.  Funaho had no idea how Washu would react to the news that they had rounded up her guests and they were staying in the palace.

"Washu, before we get started just let me welcome you to Jurai," the First Queen told the little red head as a guardian ushered her into the office.

"Cut the crap Lady Funaho.  Just what's going on around here?  Why all the guards and secrecy?"

Funaho sat back in her chair and smiled.  It was just like Washu to strike at the heart of the matter.  She motioned Washu into a chair and pushed a slip of paper across the desk.  Washu picked it up and began to read.  When she was done she gently placed it back on the desk.

"So, you got a copy of my list.  Yosho…"

Funaho shook her head.  "I haven't talked to my son since the last time we were on Earth."

"Then how…?" asked Washu, puzzlement showing on her face.

Funaho leaned forward, rested her elbows on the desk and steepled her fingers.  She began to explain; "Several days ago we began to get scattered reports from people claiming they'd seen Ayeka or Ryoko in various places around the city.  There were even a few Sasami sightings.  I sent out some people and they confirmed that there were at least two groups that fit the description.  The problem was that these people didn't look _exactly_ like my nieces or your daughter.  Then I started wondering about disguises.  But why, I asked myself.  Suddenly I remembered one of Mihoshi's reports and it hit me: these weren't just people who looked like them, they really _were_ Ayeka, Ryoko and the others.  But not _our_ Ayeka and Ryoko, we _knew_ exactly where _they_ were.  These had to be the ones you met while you were traveling the realities a few months back."

"And…" Washu prompted.

"_So_," Funaho continued, "Misaki and I had them rounded up and brought here.  They're in the palace right now, in the suites just above yours.  And before you get all huffy about it, think for a minute."  The Queen leaned forward placing both palms flat on the desk, her face just inches from Washu's.  "For all the PR work we've been doing, Ryoko's still going to have some problems with the populace.  It's gotten better, a lot better, but not best and Ayeka has her set of enemies too.  What would have happened if one of them had been confronted?  They might have hurt someone or Goddess forbid, been injured or killed themselves.  _What were you thinking?_"

Washu looked at the floor between her feet.  "I was thinking that it would be a nice surprise for the others to have the friends they'd made present at the ceremony.  I knew there was some risk, but they were asked to keep a low profile until we got here."

Funaho moved back from Washu's space.  "And they did, thank Tsunami, otherwise there _would_ have been problems.  I'm aware of two fringe groups that want to stop the recognition and we have both contained.  But what if there are others we don't know about?  Anyway, they're here now, as much for their own protection as ours.  They have the freedom of the palace and may even go outside if they please, as long as they tell us first, just like regular members of the family."

Washu was silent for a moment then spoke quietly, "Ok, I understand your position.  I don't necessarily agree with it, but I understand it.  Now what?"

Funaho relaxed back in her seat, grateful that Washu was taking this so well.  She put a slight smile on her face.  "Now we all have a cozy family dinner with the Emperor in about forty minutes."

"All of us?" asked Washu, forming a sly grin.

"All of us," agreed the Queen.

The scientist looked the Queen straight in the eye.  "Does _he_ know?  About the others I mean."

Funaho chuckled in amusement, "No.  He'll find out at dinner."

Washu's eyes lit up at the thought.  "Heh.  This is gonna be good.  I can't wait to see the expression on his face.  It may even be worth all the trouble."

Funaho grinned back at the scientist.  "Misaki and I agree with you, that's why we haven't told him.  It may just put him in his place for once."

"You know, it just might at that.  Well," Washu said standing up to leave, "I'll tell the others, we've had enough surprises for one day.  Time for someone else to have a few."

*****

Azusa stalked into the dining room with a regal gait.  He wasn't quite ready to show these hicks and criminals his personal self yet.  What he saw made him stop in his tracks.  There, seated around the table, were three Ayeka's, three Sasami's and couple of Washu's. There were also four Ryoko's and a sprinkling of others, some of which he'd never set eyes on before.  Misaki giggled and Funaho hid a grin behind her hand as she saw the shocked expression on her husband's face.  Noboyuki, who was seated next to Misaki, brought one of his video cameras up to his face and began to record.

"Wha… What is going on here?" Azusa blurted out.  _Mirrors.  Yes, that must be it. They're doing it with mirrors…_  He gathered himself together and strode confidently to his place at the head of the table.  Taking his seat he looked to his right at Funaho who was now desperately trying to hide a laugh.  He raised an eyebrow at her then turned to his left.  Misaki had her head down and was pounding her fist on the heavy wooden table and snorting, trying to contain her own laughter.  "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Azusa bellowed, repeating his earlier question.  His eyebrow was now twitching erratically.  He felt a light tapping on his shoulder.

"Perhaps I can explain," said a sultry voice over his shoulder.

He turned to look at the person who dared to touch the Royal personage without permission.  It was a tall, red headed woman who looked vaguely familiar.  Now where had he…  Earth.  Wedding.  Tsunami's sister.  Goddess.  Washu.  Yes, that was it, Ryoko's mother.    And a Goddess couldn't lie, right?  "Yes, Lady Washu.  If you care to begin…"

Washu smirked.  "Well, these are all guests that I invited here."

"Ah, I see.  Decoys in case of trouble, look-alikes."  Ayeka's father nodded in understanding.

"Nooo… Not exactly.  Let me introduce them.  On your right, past my daughter (Ryoko gave the Emperor a jaunty wave) and your son are Empress Ayeka of Jurai; her sister Sasami; her friend and advisor, Ryoko and Ryoko's fiancé, Tenchi."  As they were introduced each stood and bowed to the Emperor.   "The woman next to Tenchi is Nagi, a bounty hunter of their acquaintance and then of course, myself.   On your left past Sasami, the first Sasami that is…"

Azusa held up a hand and stopped her.  "Wait a minute.  What do you mean 'Empress Ayeka of Jurai'?  _I'm_ the Emperor of Jurai."  _Calm, _ he reminded himself.  _Must remain calm.   _Visions of Misaki with a small dart gun flashed through his mind.

"Yes, you are," Washu agreed.  "Here.  But not where she comes from.  In her reality…"

"Miss Washu, if I may?" the Empress interrupted.

Washu nodded.

"I wasn't planning on having to do this, but…" Empress Ayeka cleared her throat and stood up again.  Bowing deeply to the Emperor, she began, "Your Highness, although I may look like your daughter and you may look like my father, we are neither one what we appear to be.  Where I come from, my father and mother," she nodded toward Misaki, "disappeared during a coup attempt and I was forced to assume the throne after suppressing the coup.  After their return, they decided to retire and allow me to keep ruling.  Right now though, my father, this other you, is serving as Regent while I take a vacation.  If it will make you feel better, you may treat me as a visiting head-of-state who's also a distant relative.  If you would like, I can present my credentials later."  She nodded to Washu and resumed her seat.  Her Ryoko leaned behind their Tenchi and patted her on the back.  Tenchi's face grew red as he felt Ryoko's chest pressing into his own back.

Queen Misaki's eyes were tearing up and her upper lip was quivering at the Empress' tale.  She wanted to run around the end of the table and gather that Ayeka and Sasami up in her arms, but decorum prevented her.

Azusa looked at Washu in confusion and Washu sighed in exasperation.  "Let's just say that she's a distant cousin from a galaxy far, far away and leave it at that, ok?  Shall I continue?"

The Emperor nodded.

Washu tapped her right temple with an index finger.  "All right, now where was I?  Oh yes.  Past Sasami on your left is Minagi, Ryoko's daughter (all the Ryoko's present gave her a sour look); then Princess Ayeka, another cousin if you will; _her_ sister Sasami; myself again; Ryoko; and of course, Tenchi."  

As the girl stood and bowed to him, Azusa looked up at Washu in confusion again and the goddess chuckled.  "Relative of Tenchi's who just happens to have the same name.  Anyway, these are all people we've met on our travels and I've asked them here to help us celebrate."

The Emperor nodded gratefully, then something Washu had said hit him.  "Did you say 'Ryoko's daughter'?" he asked, looking at Minagi who blushed furiously.

The scientist nodded.  "Well yes, sort of.  Clone wouldn't be proper since some of her DNA isn't Ryoko's and she's not an exact double.  She isn't really Ryoko's child, but daughter is the closest I can come to describing her.  Or perhaps sister (nods of agreement and mutterings of 'that's better' from all the Ryoko's)."

"Which Ryoko are we talking about?" Azusa asked, looking around the table.

"She isn't here, but she's just like _my_ Ryoko from what I understand."

Azusa's eyes grew large.  "You mean there's _more_ of them out there?"

Washu laughed.  "Oh yes, many, many more.  Some of them you wouldn't want to meet, trust me."  She walked down the table to take her seat between her daughter and Tenchi's grandfather.

The Emperor's head was starting to hurt with all this information.  Conceptually he understood what Washu and the Empress had tried to tell him, but he wasn't ready to deal with it yet.  He glanced at Funaho, quietly sipping tea.  She smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye.  Misaki had calmed down enough to catch her breath and she was grinning at him too.  He looked back down the table, his eyes stopping on each person.  He noticed that his Ayeka had changed her hair back to its original color and he approved.  At least it would make identifying her easier.  He watched as she nibbled on an appetizer, chatting idly with her Ryoko and Tenchi, and smiled as memories of a much younger Ayeka came back to him.  She saw the smile and returned it, showing the tip of one fang.  For the second time that evening his jaw fell open.  _Fangs?  What's with that? _ he wondered.  Misaki saw the look on her husband's face and followed his gaze.  For the first time she too saw her daughter's new dental accessories and her jaw fell as well.  She hadn't noticed those before either.  This group had some real explaining to do later, after dinner.

The rest of the meal proceeded as smoothly as could be expected, with all the different groups chatting and getting to know each other.  Funaho asked Empress Ayeka if she was going to marry her Tenchi and Ryoko too, but was told that their Jurai didn't allow such marriages.  The Queen expressed her regrets as she saw the crestfallen look on the Empress' face when she asked about it.  Azusa overheard this and hid a smile.  At least somewhere, somewhen, that boy wasn't going to get his daughter.  It helped to ease his mind a bit and accept what was happening around him.  What he didn't hear was the Empress whispering back to Funaho that she wasn't going to let a little thing like Juraian law stop her from being with the man she loved, even if he did eventually marry someone else.  On Misaki's side of the table, Minagi was involved in an animated conversation on some subject with the female Tenchi, her Ryoko and Ayeka.  Nagi, from the other side of the table, joined the conversation by leaning over to make a point.

Big Washu looked around the room and sighed with contentment.  Although her surprise had been spoiled, things were working out rather well.  At least Azusa hadn't started foaming at the mouth, although she thought he'd been close a couple of times.  She leaned back in her chair, smiled and closed her eyes.  She felt a hand take hers and squeeze.  Opening her lids, she turned and looked deeply into Katsuhitos' dark purple eyes.  He returned her smile.  Unseen by either of them, Azusa watched the exchange.  _A Goddess, _ he thought.  _Well my boy, you could do worse. _

*****

To be continued.

*****

Author's Notes

I want to thank Meekachu for all the help and ideas she's given me on this chapter.  You should all really read her stuff, she has some wonderful ideas.  

Anyway, the next chapter should be about the parade.  What will happen?  Will all these others find something to keep them out of trouble?  Remember, Kiyone hasn't put in an appearance yet.  And what of the other Goddesses?

Review Responses

DragonBard – Comments will be made, but it's too late to do anything now.  Remember, they're already married, this is just the formal recognition ceremony.

Alighthawk – Nope, no crashers.  It's an open ceremony, anyone can come.  There will be some mishaps though.  All during the festivities.

Thundergod – I hope there's parts in this one you enjoy too.

Smack54 – Reception nothing, the whole thing's screwed up.

Zidane Tribal – Azusa's not actually trying to stop anything.  He's just not happy about it.

Priest – Azusa's going to forcibly get over his 'Tenchi Problem' I think.

Dennisud – Well, were you right?

Negative Zero – Seriyou?  He'll get at least a cameo.  And maybe he'll duel Tenchi.  But which Tenchi?  Heh.  Three guesses and the first two don't count.

BobR

2/25/2002


	5. Everybody Loves a Parade (Well Almost)

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. I don't own any rights to them at all. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

*****

Jurai, Here We Come

Chapter 5

Everybody Loves a Parade (Well Almost)

*****

"I don't like this, I don't like this at all!" moaned Ryoko as a trio of handmaidens attempted to fit her into a set of festive robes.  She and Ayeka were dressing for the official presentation parade to be held in a couple of hours.  Aside from the handmaidens assisting each of them they were alone in the room.

"But your Highness," said one of the maids, "these are traditional robes.  You'll look very pretty in them and the colors suit you perfectly."

The tip of Ryoko's mouth twitched a bit at the honorific as if attempting to smile, then she closed her eyes and sighed.  "No, no.  It's not the robes.  They're very nice, although I'm not really the robey type.  It's the whole situation."

"Is that still bothering you dear?" asked Ayeka, shrugging her shoulders so that her own robes settled more comfortably.  "I told you not to worry about it didn't I?"  She nodded to the servants who bowed and left the room.  The princess walked over to the pirate and tugged on the back of her outfit.  She stepped back and nodded in satisfaction.  "There.  You look beautiful, like a Juraian Princess should."

Ryoko admired herself in the full-length mirror.  She had to admit; she did look pretty good.

"What exactly is bothering you now?" asked Ayeka.  "I thought we'd already talked about this."

Ryoko ran a brush through her thick cyan  hair to smooth it back.  When she finished it popped back into it's usual spikey unkemptness.  "I know, I know.  But it's this whole presentation thing.  The Juraian people must still hate me, even after all these years.  They don't want me here.  Or rather, I am wanted but not in the way I want to be wanted."  Her golden eyes crossed briefly.  "Did that make sense?"

Ayeka's eyes held a slightly glazed look of their own then she gave a brief shake of her head to clear her thoughts.  "Strangely enough, yes.  I don't think you have anything to worry about, but I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal.  If the people show their displeasure with you today, we'll just pack up and go back to Earth in Ryo-ohki tonight, ok?"

The ex-pirate's face lit up as she turned toward the princess.  "Do you mean it?  We can go home?"

Ayeka nodded in affirmation.

"All right," said Ryoko, holding out her hand.  "It's a deal."

"But…" said Ayeka, taking her friend's hand, "don't do anything to make them not like you on purpose."

"No problem," Ryoko said cheerfully,  "I'll just be my meek and mild self, you'll see."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Ayeka muttered under her breath as she followed Ryoko out of the room.

*****

The girls met Tenchi outside the palace just before the start of the parade.  Tenchi glanced at the three aircars that made up the procession.  The trio would be in the first car, the two Queens would be in the second (Azusa had bowed out, claiming a prior commitment), Washu, Katsuhito, Sasami and the two cabbits would be in the third.  All of the cars had open roofs so the occupants could stand and be seen by the crowds lining the walkways and buildings along the route.

"This is it?" Tenchi wondered out loud.  "A little small for a parade."

Ayeka giggled at the comment.  "You were expecting floats and bands like on Earth?  We have those too, sometimes.  But not today, this is just for the people to greet us and see _you_ for the first time."

Tenchi smiled back at her.  "Oh, we have parades like this too.  They're called 'ticker tape parades' and serve the same purpose."

"Ticker tape?" Ryoko asked.  "Is that anything like Washu's duct tape?"

"No," laughed Tenchi. "Ticker tape is long strip of paper used in old machines to send news and other information.  I don't think they use the machines anymore, but they still have parades where they drop the tape on the celebrities or whatever."

"Doesn't that make a mess?" the pirate wondered.

"Yes, that's why they don't have them very often I guess," her husband answered.  He saw the driver motioning to them from the lead vehicle.  "Come on girls, I think it's time to go."  They headed over to the aircar where the driver was gesturing them to hurry up.

As they exited the palace Ryoko noticed the people lining both sides of the route.  Ayeka climbed up onto the seat and stuck herself out the opening in the top of the car.  She waved regally to the gathered populace and a few ragged cheers echoed back.  Tenchi joined her and the volume grew.  He gestured for Ryoko to join them but she shook her head and remained in the seat.  The farther along they got the larger the crowd grew.  As the aircars slowly made their way along the route Tenchi finally convinced Ryoko to come up with them.  When nothing bad happened she began to get into the spirit and to give a few tentative waves herself.  With a sigh of relief Tenchi sank back into the seat for a moment to rest his legs.  His muscles were taught with anxiety, some on his own behalf, the rest about how Ryoko would react and how the people would react to her.  She seemed to be taking the attention well.  He closed his eyes for a moment in relief, only to reopen them a second later.

Ryoko ducked back into the cabin as something whizzed past her head.  "They're throwing things at us.  I told you guys this parade was a bad idea.  Coming here at all was a bad idea.  They still hate me."

Tenchi bent down to pick something up from the floor of the aircar where it had landed after tumbling through the roof opening.  "Flowers.  They're throwing flowers Ryoko.  On Earth they throw paper, on Jurai they must throw flowers."

The ex-pirate leaned over to examine the bloom and her face broke into a smile.  "Oooh.  How pretty."  She leapt up onto the seat and phased her upper body through the roof of the vehicle to stand next to the princess again.  She began to jump up and down and energetically wave back to the crowd flowing by on either side.  Up front the driver grumbled as the car rocked back and forth.  The crowd broke into a loud cheer and even more flowers flew towards the car.  Ryoko leaned across the roof and gathered as many as she could then began tossing them back into the crowd.  People scrambled to catch them, it wasn't everyday a celebrity returned their gestures.

Ryoko turned and caught the princess watching her with a huge grin.  "What?" she asked her friend.  

Ayeka gestured toward the cheering crowd.  "It seems you've made some friends.  I told you it wouldn't be as bad as you thought."  The princess gathered up a few flowers of her own and imitated Ryoko's gesture.  The cheering of the crowd rose a few more decibels as the two friends put their arms around each other and waved to the people.

Tenchi heard the increased noise and poked his head out of the cabin.  "Mind if I join you two or is this a private party?" he asked.  

Ryoko grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up between her and Ayeka, eliciting a brief "urk" sound from their husband.  "Come on up Tenchi dear.  This is fun!" she cried, tears of joy running down her face.  I've never felt so… so…"

"Unwanted?" finished Ayeka with a smirk and earning a wicked glare from Ryoko.  "Isn't that the way you put it before we started?  Still feel that way my dear pirate?"

Ryoko grabbed the princess and flew into the air, spinning slowly.  "Alive Ayeka.  I feel so alive and needed.  I have Tenchi and you and now Jurai too.  She hugged the princess tightly.

Ayeka noticed that the crowd had grown quieter when Ryoko flew into the air.  "Ryoko," she gasped, "could you please put me down and uh… wave to all the nice people."

"Wha…? Oh, yeah!" Ryoko kept the princess close with one arm while she started waving to the crowd with the other.  Ayeka wrapped one arm around Ryoko's shoulders and waved with her free arm as well.  The crowd broke into a new round of cheering and Ryoko slowly floated back down to the aircar.  "Oops," she said as she landed, apologizing to Tenchi and Ayeka with a slight blush.  "I guess I got a bit carried away."

"S'all right dear," Tenchi said, putting an arm around each wife.  "Just try not to get so enthused that you actually do some damage."  He gave both girls a peck on the cheek and the crowd cheered.

*****

Two cars back Washu grinned as she felt the intense emotions flowing from her daughter.  Princess Sasami caught the expression and nudged her brother with her foot.  Katsuhito leaned over and whispered in the scientist's ear.  "What's up Washu?" he asked.

Washu turned and looked out the window of the car, fighting her own emotions that were being influenced by Ryoko's.  "It's Ryoko.  I've never felt her this happy before.  I knew this trip and how she'd be received was bothering her, but…"  She suddenly turned and buried her face in the old priest's chest.  "I'm so happy for her," she sobbed.

Katsuhito patted the scientist on the back.  "There, there my dear.  I'm happy for both of you."

Washu raised her face and looked deeply into the priest's purple eyes.  "Thank you.  Thank you for giving her this second chance."

For once Katsuhito was at a loss for words.  He could do nothing but smile weakly back at her.  In her mind Sasami heard Tsunami chuckle and she smiled too.

*****

Queen Misaki watched the young trio in the car in front play to the crowd and wondered at the changes that had come over her daughter in the last year.  The Ayeka that was waving to the people and showing open affection to the others was a far cry from the Ayeka she remembered.  The old Ayeka would have just stood with a regal look on her face and expected obeisance from the common people.  She would have thought acknowledging their greetings beneath her.  This new Ayeka seemed to revel in the recognition of others.  Misaki wasn't sure if it was the time spent on Earth or the source of her daughter's new power that she'd recently learned about.  She supposed it really didn't matter; this newfound connection with the common people could only make her a better ruler in the long run.  

It also appeared that her PR campaign on Ryoko's behalf had paid off.  She must remember to give the PR firm a bonus for a job well done.  Certainly there were still those that hated the pirate for what she'd done so long ago, just as there were those who hated the Royal Family for what they were.  But Ryoko would have to learn to deal with them the best she could.  And given Ryoko's past history, some of those dealing might be violent.  Hmm.  Maybe she'd better keep that PR company on a retainer…

Funaho, who was seated across from her, said something, interrupting her thoughts.  "What?" she asked her sister-wife, snapping back to the real world.

"I said that our Ayeka's really changed since she met up with Tenchi, hasn't she?"

"Strange," Misaki said, "I was just thinking the same thing.  And Ryoko's changed too.  Yosho was right about her."

"Yes," Funaho agreed.  "He's not wrong often; he would have made a fine Emperor.  What do you think about him and Washu?"

Misaki looked at Funaho quizzically, "Do you mean is it serious?  I don't believe so, not yet anyway.  But I can see that something is happening between them."

"Not to change the subject, but what about Sasami?" asked the dark haired woman.  "Surely you've noticed."

Misaki gave a sharp nod.  "I have.  But I don't think it's Tsunami yet; it's too soon and she wouldn't force the issue.  It's probably something Washu came up with."

"How long have you known?" Funaho wondered.

"About Sasami and Tsunami?" Misaki smiled gently.  "Almost from the start.  It's kind of hard to miss you know; the changing markings, the fact that the _Tsunami_ disappeared the same time Ayeka and Sasami did.  It doesn't take much deductive reasoning to figure it out."

"Do you think our husband knows?" asked Funaho, looking Misaki in the eye.

Misaki snorted.  "I said it doesn't take _much_ reasoning, it does take _some_ though."

"Now that's not nice," Funaho snickered behind her hand.  

Misaki waved the comment off with a brief gesture.  "Ah, the old windbag deserves it.  If it doesn't jump up and bite him he doesn't know it's there.  He operates on gut instinct, not on reasoning power."

"Well, it's worked for him so far," said the First Queen, returning her gaze to the window.

It was Misaki's turn to laugh, "I didn't say it was a bad thing.  He's a fine ruler in his own way.  Besides, he has us to keep him in line."

Funaho watched out the car window as Tenchi again kissed both girls.  "True, true.  And Tenchi will have Ayeka and Ryoko."

Misaki sat back in her seat and looked at her sister-wife.  "So he will declare Tenchi his heir then?  I wasn't sure."

Funaho shook her head. "I'm still not sure myself.  I give Tenchi a sixty percent chance.  The other forty percent is for Ayeka.  Either way…" she trailed off, again watching the three lovers in the other car.  She remembered back to when the bond with her, Misaki and Azusa was officially recognized; and what she'd felt, coming from Earth herself.  She knew what Tenchi must be feeling.

"And like your son, you're seldom wrong."

Funaho turned from the window and grinned at Misaki.  "Our son.  And you're not the only one who's been doing PR work."

*****

They were almost at the end of the parade route when it happened.  A bolt of white-hot plasma seared into the anti-grav coils of the aircar causing it to careen out of control towards the crowd.  Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka were tossed about as the driver attempted to regain control of the car by momentum alone.  The spectators in the following cars could only watch in horror at what appeared to be a major catastrophe in the making.  

Ryoko teleported out of the car, mentally calling to Ryo-ohki for help.  The cabbit jumped off Sasami's lap and out through the open roof of the other car, changing form as soon as she was clear.  As Ryoko struggled to shift the trajectory of the car with brute strength, Ryo-ohki hovered overhead and latched on to it with a tractor beam.  The car came to a gentle halt just meters over the heads of a group of school children and their escorts.  An opening was made in the crowd and the cabbit-ship carefully set the damaged car down without further incident.  The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance as Tenchi and Ayeka poked their heads out of the roof opening.  Ryoko was slumped over the front of the car, panting for breath while the children looked at her with huge eyes.  The car's driver had fainted as the car came to rest.

Tenchi hopped out and made his way through the crowd to Ryoko as the again transformed Ryo-ohki rubbed her head against her master's face.  Ayeka glanced up at the building where the shot had come from, her forehead beginning to glow dull red.  Seeing that Ryoko was just out of breath, Tenchi looked back at his other wife and saw what was happening.  Ignoring the doors, he scrambled over the top of the car to prevent what was about to happen.

"Ayeka!  Stop!  It's ok.  Look, no one's hurt," he called to her, lunging across the opening before she could do anything rash.

"It's NOT ok.  Someone tried to kill us," Ayeka shouted back, practically in his ear.

He put his arms around her and hugged her.  "Yes it is.  Look." Tenchi pointed to the roof of the building where three figures could be seen struggling.  One of the figures formed an orange energy sword and another one a green sword.  The third figure dropped the weapon it had been carrying and raised its hands.

Ayeka stopped straining against her husband and the red glow faded.  "Yes, I see.  Minagi and one of the other Ryoko's were watching out for us.  It's a pity they won't kill the beast."  She glanced to the front of the car where the school children had gathered around the pirate, tentatively reaching out to touch her while their chaperones tried to shoo them back.  One of the kids had picked up Ryo-ohki and she and several others were busy petting the cabbit.  Ryo-ohki's purring could be heard over the sound of the approaching sirens.

Royal Bodyguards and Security Police quickly cleared an area for the other two aircars to land.  When they tried to move the children away from Ryoko, Tenchi shook his head and they let the kids stay.  Misaki quickly took control of the situation and helped her people move the rest of the crowd back.  Looking up at the building where the two figures with energy swords could still be seen standing over the third, she motioned for a detachment of Security Police to take the suspect into custody.

Queen Funaho strode over to where Tenchi and Ayeka were comforting a shivering Ryoko.  Ryoko was seated on the ground with her arms folded around her knees and her head resting on her arms.  She was sobbing, tears running down her face.  Funaho knelt down and lifted the pirate's head so she could look into her eyes.  "Ryoko, you did something great today and Jurai will not forget.  We'll find out who was responsible and the target was, it may not even have been you.  Ayeka has enemies too, you know."

"I know," Ryoko sobbed as her mother joined the group and put her arm around her daughter.  "I just did what I had to do to save these people.  That's not what I'm upset about."

Funaho looked at Washu with a puzzled look.  The scientist shrugged her shoulders indicating that she was as much in the dark as the queen.

"If it's not that, then why are you upset?" Washu asked.

Ryoko suddenly stood up and grabbed a fistful of fabric from her ceremonial robes.  "It's all dirty now, and torn.  My beautiful robes are ruined."

Washu fell over and lay on the ground twitching for a moment.  When the realization hit her that it was only the emotions of the day catching up to her daughter she calmed a bit.  She groaned and got back up to her feet. _I'm getting to old for this stuff,_ she thought.

Misaki, who'd been standing nearby talking to one of her people, overheard Ryoko's comment and turned away, suppressing a grin.  Funaho didn't quite succeed as well as her spouse.  She broke into a relieved laugh.  "Is that all?  We'll get you a whole closet full of robes if you want.  You've done more today to help yourself and us than you'll ever know."

Ryoko wiped some tears away with a torn sleeve and sniffed.  "Really?  You're not mad?  I didn't act much like a princess."

Funaho put her arm around the girl and started guiding her back to where the other two cars were waiting to take them back to the palace.  Tenchi and Ayeka followed closely.

"No," Funaho replied to Ryoko. "You acted like a protector.  And sometimes we forget that that's also one of our jobs."

Ryo-ohki hopped up on her master's shoulder and Miya'd in agreement.  Funaho chuckled at the cabbit and scratched her under the chin.  "And you too.  You both did good today.  All of you did good."

*****

To be continued

*****

Author's Notes

All right, since I've never seen a color picture of Minagi w/sword I decided to make it green.  Pardon me if I've offended anyone with the color.

*****

Review Responses

You know, I try to respond to all my reviewers.  I figure if you take the time to tell me what you think or have any questions or concerns, then I should take the time to respond.  Flames however will be cheerfully ignored.  Many thanks to you all for this opportunity.

Dennisud – Hey, thanks.  I'm trying to put a bit of humor into this one and I'm glad someone thinks I'm succeeding.

Akemi Akibi – Say what?

Negative-Z – Actually, I'm not sure where this is going.  No, wait, that's not quite right.  I know where it's going; I'm just not sure how it's going to get there.  I pretty much start with a basic idea and let these chapters write themselves.  That's what makes them so fun.

Thundergod – He's so detached from reality sometimes that he's fun to pick on.  But I don't think he's really a bad guy.

Kari-Ohki – They all appeared (although not at the same time) in "The Great Cabbit Search".

Priest – This one's a few pages longer.

Masaki316 – Well, not quite all…

Wharpt – Yes, this is set a short while after "The Game".  But I didn't bring them along on this ride because I really have nothing for Pretty Sammy and Pixy Misa to do here.  If I were to rationalize it I would say that their parents wouldn't let them out of school.  As far as Sasami and her markings: hey, thanks for pointing out a plot hole that I missed (seriously).  Did I fill it good enough in this chapter?

Alighthawk – Chaos eh?  Isn't that Washu's specialty?  There should be plenty then.

Taxzombie – Yes Azusa is.  And events will happen (like in this chapter) that will help the process.

BobR

3/4/2002


	6. Surprising Encounters

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. I don't own any rights to them at all. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

*****

Jurai, Here We Come

Chapter 6

Surprising Encounters

*****

Mihoshi and Crash waited patiently on the platform for Yagami's shuttle to land.  The platform was plenty big enough for Yagami itself to fit, but Palace security forbade the entry of armed ships into the palace complex.  The controllers politely overlooked the fact that the shuttle itself was well armed, they just didn't want to cause a diplomatic uproar by having an entire GP cruiser present.  They both watched as the shuttle gently maneuvered on its anti-grav units and extended its landing gear.  The landing gear's shock absorbers hissed as they took up the weight of the ship as the sound of its engines faded.  The cooling of the ship's outer skin made creaking and groaning sounds in the semi-enclosed space as the Palace berthing crew ran out and hooked up the shuttle to external power.  

The blonde GP nervously shifted from foot to foot as the shuttle's landing ramp lowered.  She was anxious to see her friend again and was bursting to tell her everything that had happened on Jurai so far, the arrival of all the others, Ayeka's pregnancy and yesterday's assassination attempt.

The first person down the ramp made her forget everything she'd been planning to tell Kiyone.  "Grandfather," she cried, rushing up the ramp to meet him halfway.  "I didn't know you were coming too."

The tall old man smiled at her.  "I made Washu promise to invite me, so here I am.  I'm also the reason Kiyone's so late; she had to wait on me and I had some business to finish."  He gathered his granddaughter up in his arms.  "It's been so long Mihoshi, we've all missed you."

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Mihoshi turned to see Kiyone and her boyfriend Osyri standing on the ramp.

"Kiyone!" Mihoshi squealed, breaking loose from her grandfather and throwing herself at her friend.  Crash stood at the bottom of the ramp and shook his head in disbelief.

"Kiyone, boy do I have a lot to tell you," Mihoshi gasped.  First…"

The dark haired GP pulled her ex-partner off and held her at arms length.  "Hold it Mihoshi.  It's been a long trip and we'd like to get settled.  Can it wait until we get unpacked?"

Mihoshi bobbed her head in affirmation. "I guess so.  But come on, hurry."  She grabbed Kiyone's arm and started to drag her down the rest of the ramp.  "Hurry Kiyone, I've got so much to tell you!"

Kiyone looked back at Osyri plaintively.  He shrugged and grinned at her then walked down to stand next to Crash.  "She never changes, does she?" he asked the Terran.

"No, she doesn't," Crash answered, looking lovingly after Mihoshi as she and Kiyone disappeared through the exit.  "And I hope she never does."

A voice next to him jerked Crash back to the present. "You must be the Crash person Mihoshi's spoken so highly of."  The young man turned to look into the grinning face of Mihoshi's grandfather.  The man wrapped an arm around both of the younger men's shoulders.  "Come on boys, we'd better catch up with them.  With Mihoshi leading the way there's no telling what kind of trouble they'll get into."

Crash and Osyri both silently agreed with him.

*****

Azusa grumbled under his breath as he quietly closed the door to his private chambers.  For the first time in centuries he felt like he was losing control of his life and he didn't like it at all.  First there was the fact that his eldest daughter was with child; not that he was surprised, she was married after all.  But he certainly hadn't expected it so soon.  Then there was obviously something going on between his son and a goddess. Well, maybe nothing yet, but give it time; he could see it in both their eyes.  And now that Ayeka was married, in a few days the Holy Council would call for him to declare his successor and he still wasn't sure whom he would name.

A motion in the shadows caught his eye.  "Who's there," he called, summoning the Juraian power within himself.  Two figures stepped out into the dim light from the window, one with long purple hair and the other with a spikey cyan mane.  He dismissed the power he'd gathered and sat down heavily in a convenient chair.  "Just what do you two think you're doing invading my private chambers?  I could have the guards in here in an instant."

"But you won't because you're curious about why we're here and you know we wouldn't hurt you," said Ryoko.

"I'll admit to some curiosity, but I don't think you could hurt me if you tried.  Your counterpart tried once, 700 years ago and she failed."

"Ah, but she never got this close to you," grinned Ryoko, an orange plasma ball forming in her hand.

"Ryoko!" admonished Ayeka.  "Stop playing games."

"All right Empress, all right," grumbled the pirate as the ball imploded harmlessly with a soft pop.

Azusa sighed heavily and gestured for the two to sit.  He had no idea what brought them here, but since they'd gone through all the trouble to meet him alone, then he'd have the courtesy to listen to what they had to say.  The Empress sat down and folded her hands in her lap.  Ryoko declined a seat and stood slightly to the rear and side of Ayeka.  Azusa recognized the position.  It was the position a bodyguard would assume and he smiled knowingly.

"I want to talk to you about Tenchi," said Ayeka.  "You have a difficult decision coming up."

"You mean my heir," stated Azusa.

"Yes.  Tenchi may not be your best choice."

Azusa's eyes widened at this and he saw Ryoko wince, then nod in agreement.  _They really mean it, _ he thought in amazement.  He sat back in his chair.  "Go on," he said to the Empress.

Ayeka smiled at him and relaxed in her own seat. Now that they'd got the Emperor's attention she felt Ryoko ease as well.  "As you know, we spent some time among the common people before we were brought here.  They admire you and your daughters, and really have nothing against Tenchi.  But there is an underlying uneasiness at the thought of having an off-worlder sit on the throne.  I don't think there would be an open rebellion, not at first anyway; but there would be passive resistance.  The nobles on the other hand…  If it's like my own world, in the worst case it could cause a civil war."

Azusa quirked an eyebrow at her.  "I already knew this," he said.  Then he had a sudden inspiration.  "Tell me about yourself, Empress.  Tell me what it's like for _you_ to rule a great empire.  From my daughter's point of view, including Tenchi and Ryoko here."  He pressed a call button on the table next to him, summoning a servant to bring refreshments.

Two hours later the Emperor emerged from his chambers and met Funaho in the hallway.  His wife immediately noticed that a great weight seemed to have been lifted from her husband's broad shoulders.  She didn't pressure him about it; she knew he'd tell her eventually.  Right now they were late for a cabinet meeting.

*****

Misaki had asked all the different groups to meet her in one of the many conference rooms the palace had.  When they were all assembled and seated she began to speak.

"First of all," she said, "it appears that the assassin was working alone.  It seems that he, like many older Juraians, had a grudge against Ryoko."  She held up her hand to forestall any comments.  Glancing at Ryoko she saw the hurt on the girl's face. The Queen resisted the urge to run over and hug the ex-pirate.  "Before you all start, let me say that we've established that he was not in his right mind.  He has a degenerative brain disorder and according to his family constantly relives the events of 700 years ago.  A few Juraians might not be members of the Ryoko Fan Club, but most wouldn't try to hurt her.  They all know the story behind the attack and very, very few still blame her."

Misaki looked around the room and saw a few nods.  "Secondly," she continued, "we have to decide what to do about this."  She dumped a bag full of envelopes on the table.  "These are all invitations from noble families for Ayeka, Tenchi and Ryoko come to dinner.  There are even a few from highly placed commoners."

"And the problem is?" asked one of the Ryoko's.

"The problem is that there are more invitations than there is time in the next three days," Misaki explained.  "We have to choose which ones to attend and let me tell you, by not attending you may be making political enemies."

The Ryoko who'd spoken up earlier stood up and looked around the room.  "Like I said, what's the problem?  There're three sets of us.  If we plan it right, we can attend almost all of them.  Someone makes a few calls, a little creative scheduling…"

The Queen looked confused for a moment and then her face cleared.  "Yes.  Yes, we might be able to work with this. Good, this is good.  Can anyone think of any problems with this?"

The girl Tenchi tentatively raised her hand.  "I don't think anyone would mistake me for one of the other Tenchi's," she said, indicating her ample chest and garnering several snickers from around the table.  "We'll be short a Tenchi I think."

Big Washu spoke up.  "No problem.  We just make you look like the others."

"How you going to do that Washu?" asked her Ryoko.  "I think radical plastic surgery is out of the question."

"Hologram.  We just project a hologram over her.  Unless someone actually _touches_ certain portions of her anatomy, it should work."  The other two Washu's looked lost in thought for a moment then spoke their agreement. 

Misaki clapped her hands.  "Great.  Now that that's all settled, everybody into small State Dining Room.  Sasami has something to show us."

Everyone followed the little princess as she led the group through the palace to one of the many dining areas.  Noboyuki had been wandering the halls, taping everything and everyone he could get in front of one of his cameras.  Somewhere along the way he'd picked up Nagi and Minagi who had been exploring the palace on their own; the three saw the group leave the conference room and tagged along.  

The room they eventually came to was quite a bit larger than the dining area they'd all been in a couple of days before.  It was mainly used for small, formal dinners of 100 guests or less.  Entering the room the group found rack after rack of pies.  Cream pies, fruit pies, you name it, it was there.

Sasami grinned as she gestured towards the goodies.  "I thought that for the formal reception after the ceremony we might serve a treat from Earth.  I've been teaching the palace chefs about Earth desserts and we settled on pie as being one of the best and easiest for them to learn.  All of the chefs have taken turns making them and we get to choose which are the best.  Those will be served at the party."

All of the Ryoko's eyes sparkled at the thought of pigging out on sweets.  As a group they headed for the shelves, only to be beaten there by four cabbits.  With a quiet 'poof' two of the cabbits assumed humanoid form and licked their chops.  The rest of the group, except Nagi and Noboyuki who remained near the door, walked around the shelves admiring the chef's handiwork before settling on where to start.

Ay-ohki got a mischievous glint in his eye as he grabbed a banana cream from one of the lower tiers.  He hefted it for a moment and then suddenly tossed it at his Ryo-ohki.  She saw it coming out of the corner of her eye and ducked.  The pie whizzed over her head on a trajectory that ended when Empress Ayeka's posterior got in the way.  The purple haired girl whirled around and immediately spied one of the Ryoko's grinning from ear-to-ear at the sight of whipped cream running down her backside.  She snatched up a pie of her own, cherry, and let loose.  Ryoko teleported out of the way and the flight of the pie terminated against Minagi's face.

The cyan haired pirate slowly scooped cherries out of her eyes, then blinked at the Empress.  With a grin she picked up a meringue pie and threw it back, clipping Empress Ayeka on the top of the head.  Not wanting to be left out, one of the other Ryoko's hefted a pastry and straight-armed it at a Tenchi.  Unfortunately she forgot to let go of the pan and that particular Tenchi went down for the count.

The air was suddenly filled with sugary goodness as everyone got into the act.  The floor became slippery with goo and there was much sliding.  The Ryoko's teleported in and out, striking suddenly then just as quickly disappearing again.  Several times someone tripped over the unconscious Tenchi until an Ayeka managed to drag him off the battlefield.  Even the queen was getting into the fun, managing to get several good hits on each of the Ryoko's before one of the Sasami's nailed her with rhubarb.

Off in the corner, the bounty hunter shook her head in disbelief.  _And these are the people who defeated Kagato in all their realities? _ she wondered.

One of the doors opened and Azusa and Funaho strode into the room, accompanied by Katsuhito.  Nagi started to stretch out an arm to stop the trio, but something inside made her pause, she'd wait and see what developed.  She glanced at Tenchi's father and saw he had a camera glued to his eye socket.  With a smirk, she allowed them to enter without a peep.

The adult Washu immediately sent a pumpkin pie flying in the priest's direction.  Caught unawares, it took him in the side of the head.  Azusa, face reddening when he saw Misaki in the midst of all the mayhem, gingerly made his way through the combat zone, totally ignoring the pies whizzing past him and immune to all the projectiles until he stood face-to-face with his wife. "Just what is going on around here?" he bellowed, arms flapping wildly.  The merry sound of the fruity artillery battle ground to a screeching halt.

Misaki grinned at him, various flavors of pie dripping off of her.  "Nothing dear.  We're just trying out a few of Sasami's desserts."

"And this is an Earth custom?  Barbaric!"

"It's rather fun, why don't you join us?"

"I am not the type of person who would get enjoyment out of something like this."

"You'll never know until you try it dear."

"Hmmph.  Not in this lifetime."

"Wanna bet?"  Misaki brought her hands out from behind her back.  In them was one of the last whole pies in the room, a type known as 'Boston Cream'.  Azusa took a step back.

"You wouldn't!"

Misaki lifted an eyebrow and bounced the pie up and down in her hand.

"I absolutely forbid it!"

Misaki grinned and took aim.

"No!"

Misaki fired.  Azusa ducked and the pie hit Funaho smack in the face.  But unfortunately for the Emperor, he'd forgotten how slippery the floor was.  He went down with a loud squish.  Sitting up, he tried to scrape the remains of the battle off his robes.  When he glanced up at his wives, both Misaki and Funaho were armed.  They let fly at the same time and the Emperor took a pie on both sides of the head.  He joined the unconscious Tenchi in the land of dreams.

Misaki let out a huge sigh and looked around the room surveying the damage.  "Well, that certainly was fun," she said, signaling the Royal Bodyguard to take the Emperor and Tenchi back to their rooms.

Funaho put her arm around Misaki's shoulder and guided her towards the door, gesturing for the others to follow.  "Let's go get cleaned up.  We've all got a lot to discuss and more plans to make for the next few days."  Misaki nodded in tired agreement.

As they all left the room an unscathed Noboyuki patted one of his cameras and smiled.  _Ha!  And I got it all on tape.  What a wonderful thing to look back on when we're all old and gray… _

*****

To be continued.

*****

Author's Notes.

Sorry it took so long for this chapter.  I knew I had a lot of loose ends to tie up before I could continue and was at a loss as to how to go about it and not have a very boring piece with just dialog.  Thanks to Meekachu for the 'food fight' idea, which I changed to the pie fight.  During our discussion I suddenly remembered an old movie…

*****

Review Responses.

Dennisud – Well, Yosho's parents don't think of him as Katsuhito so around them I'll use his real name.  Otherwise I use the name whose guise he's under at the moment. (young man = Yosho, old priest = Katsuhito)

Midnight Lily – No, and I'm sorry if I gave that impression.  Yosho only has eyes for Washu.

Thundergod – Well, the emotions of the moment suddenly caught up with her.

Taxzombie – You're right, Ayeka isn't totally in control yet.

Akemi Akibi – Well, here it is…

Wharpt – No, they can't teleport.  It's probably within their power to do so but they haven't learned how yet.  If you like the part about Misaki already knowing about Sasami/Tsunami there's another surprise coming up in a future chapter with another family.

Priest – As I see it, Ryoko doesn't have the real-world experience yet to determine what's a threat and what's adulation.  She's learning though.

Alighthawk – Actually, I like Naga (and not just because of her costume).  The Great Cabbit Search is my personal favorite to.  That one was a lot of fun to write.

Meekachu – Here's the final version. I made a few minor changes from what I sent you to look over.  Hope you don't mind…


	7. Party, Party, Party - Part 1

Disclaimer

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC.  I don't own any rights to them.  Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

*****

Jurai, Here We Come

Chapter 7

Party, Party, Party  - Part 1

*****

Misaki stood in front of the collected groups seated around the large table.  She looked out at the tired faces and remembered what had made them that way.   The Queen tapped on the table to get everyone's attention.  "We have a few announcements to make.  First of all, Colonel Makibi has arrived."  Everyone's expression perked up.  The cyborg GP was a favorite of all of them.

"And," she continued, "she brought Mihoshi's grandfather with her."  Big Washu nodded to herself.  She hadn't been sure if he'd show up or not, he was a busy man.  She was looking forward to meeting him in person.

Misaki took a seat and continued with the announcements.

"We've managed to eliminate all but fifteen invitations from the pile.  The others were either frivolous, from people just wanting to be seen with Royalty or from noble families that we consider a particular security risk.  Most have been invited to the fete after the ceremony, the others we offered your sincerest apologies to and begged off for another time."

Misaki paused to take a deep breath.  "That leaves you five receptions apiece over the next three days.  We've limited them to four hours each, claiming other commitments, so there shouldn't be any problems.  Just to be safe, we've ordered that the Guardians Azaka and Kamidake along with one human Guardian should be allowed to attend."

"Great, even the logs get to have fun and I'm stuck here," muttered Nagi under her breath.  Misaki suddenly appeared next to the bounty hunter and put an arm around her shoulder.

"How do you think you'd look in a Guardian's uniform, dear?" The Queen asked in a pleasant tone.

Nagi's eyes brightened at the thought.  "Heh, not bad I guess."

Misaki turned to Minagi.  "And you too, although I think we'll have to do something with the hair and perhaps a set of contact lenses.  No one pays close attention to a bodyguard, but we want you to look as much alike as possible."

"But mother, what about _our _third Guardian?" Ayeka asked.  "Will they be just a normal palace security guard?"  She was trying to remember if she'd ever seen any female Guardians with blue-white hair around the palace lately.

Misaki gave her daughter a smirk that said 'I know something you don't know' before replying.  "No, I have someone special in mind for that job."

Ayeka raised an eyebrow at her mother's remark but didn't pursue the subject.  She knew that if Misaki didn't tell her right out then no amount of badgering on her part was going to bring any more information.

The Queen cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention back to herself.  "I suggest you all get a good night's rest; and try curb your snacking.  You'll be doing a lot of eating the next three days."  She gave the three Ryoko's huddled together a withering look.  One of them had managed to salvage most of an apple pie from the fight a few hours earlier and was sharing it with the other two.

Ryoko #1 saw the look on Misaki's face.  "What?" she asked, spitting out crumbs.  "It's just a little something to tide us over until dinner."  Ryoko's #2 and 3 nodded agreement.  

Ryoko #3 nudged one of the little Washu's.  "Hey mom, got any milk?"

The Queen just shook her head in disbelief.  She'd never seen anyone who could put away food like her daughter-in-law and not show it.  She suspected (quite correctly) that Ryoko's metabolism wasn't at all human.

*****

Later that evening all three Washu's and the female Tenchi had gathered together so that the Washu's could try out the holographic disguise they'd developed for her.  As her Ryoko looked on, Tenchi's various features seemed to undergo changes; sometimes accidental, that made the pirate snicker or hide her face to keep from laughing.  Finally the three self-proclaimed geniuses seemed to have everything working properly.

Big Washu stood back and admired their handiwork.  Tenchi now looked no different from the other two.  She turned to one of her counterparts.  "I think we're ready for the final part, don't you?"

"Yep," the smaller version of the redhead replied.  "Looks good from here.  Ok Tenchi, say something," she asked the girl.

Tenchi looked over at the small scientist.  "What should I say?"  He/she looked startled as his/her voice came out much deeper than expected.  Washu made an adjustment on a remote.

"All right, once more," she said.

Tenchi looked at her.  "How's this, Little Washu?"  The voice was a perfect match for the other Tenchi's.

Washu grinned at her.  "That's it!  Great, I think you're ready to greet the world.  Or at least Juraian nobility."

A pair of Washubots appeared from under her hair.  "Yea Washu!"  "Washu's such a genius!"  One of the 'bots looked over it's shoulder and saw Big Washu staring at them.  It made a loud "Ulp!" then said, "We mean ALL Washu's are geniuses!"

Big Washu laughed in amusement.  _I _really_ have to get me a set of those! _ she thought.

"Wonderful," muttered the girl who no longer looked or sounded like one.  " And what happens if I have to use the bathroom?"

"What was that?" asked Little Washu.  "I didn't quite catch what you said."

"She asked what would happen if she has to use the bathroom," Ryoko repeated.  Tenchi gave her friend a furious look and Ryoko ginned at her.

Big Washu chuckled before answering for her counterpart.  "That's the least of your worries.  I'm pretty sure that the noble families have private bathrooms anyway, so you won't have to share."  She gave Ryoko a pointed look.  "But you will have to go unaccompanied."

Ryoko looked up at the ceiling and started whistling, her most innocent look plastered across her face.

_She means it Ryoko.  No funny stuff, _ came her mother's thoughts across their link.

Ryoko glanced at one of the Little Washu's who was giving her a stern look from across the room. _All right Washu, _she saw the look on her mother's face,_ er, mom.  I'll behave.  This time. _

*****

Day 1: Morning 

Funaho looked out over the three groups.  "Ok, you all know what your schedules are and where you're going, right?"

Ayeka looked at the memo pad with the schedule on it.  She winced as she saw some of the names of the families her group would be visiting.  But looking over the schedules of the other two groups she saw that they weren't much better.  She caught a glimpse of Empress Ayeka as she looked over her own list and from the expression on _her _face; she knew that some of the families must exist in her world too.  "All right," she said with a heavy sigh.  "I suppose we'd better get started.  Our first banquet is a breakfast party in about 45 minutes."

"We're having an early lunch in two and a half hours," said the Empress.  Both Ayeka's looked at the third.

Princess Ayeka looked at her own pad and said with a sour look, "It's breakfast for us too.  And I'm not looking forward to it.  I know how this family is in my Reality and they can't be any more fun here."

As the large group broke up to head to their respective events each of the three smaller groups was met by a pair of mechanical Guardians and a hooded female figure waiting in the hallway.  Ayeka tried to see whom their Guardian was but for some reason the shadows beneath the hood were deeper than they should have been.  The figure caught her staring and chuckled in a deep, melodious tone.

"Who are you?" Ayeka asked, a hint of command in her voice.

The mysterious woman chuckled again from deep within her hood.  "All in good time princess.  But for right now you can call me Destiny," the woman said in a husky voice that sounded oddly familiar.

The Princess looked at the woman for a moment longer as if her identity was just a thought away.  Then she shook her head and decided not to pursue it further.  For now anyway.  "All right then, Azaka, Kamidake, Destiny; let's go."  She headed off after the others who hadn't waited, the three 'Guardians' following closely behind. 

*****

Tenchi was the first one out of the aircar after the Guardians and Minagi.  She looked up at the palace that towered above her and gulped.  It wasn't anywhere near as large as the Royal residence, but it was still _big _and very imposing.  She really hoped the Washu's knew what they were doing when they created the holographic projector.  Ryoko and Ayeka joined her, one on each side.

"Remember," Ryoko said with a wink, "we're supposed to be a happily married trio here."  She gave Tenchi a kiss on the cheek that caused the girl to blush a deep red that was carried through to her false image.  Ayeka ducked out of the way before Ryoko could plant one on her as well.

"Don't get carried away, pirate," the princess said out of the side of her mouth.  "It's an act, A-C-T act.  Got it?"

"Spoilsport," Ryoko grumbled as they started up the manicured path toward the entrance.

Minagi giggled quietly when she heard Ayeka.  She'd been through something very similar before with her own 'family'.

*****

Ayeka strode regally up the walk not bothering to look behind her.  She knew her spouses were following and she also knew that Ryoko had probably wrapped herself around their husband just to upset her.  But she refused to let the ex-pirate get to her today.  Ryoko could play her little games; after all, she, Ayeka, had the last laugh.  Ryoko wasn't pregnant and she was.  The thought that she'd finally one-upped her friend when it came to Tenchi comforted her.  She was actually looking forward to introducing the others this morning, the master of the house they were about to enter was an old friend of her father's and she'd spent many a pleasant afternoon wandering about the formal gardens here.  It was almost like coming home.  

Glancing back over her shoulder Ayeka saw that Ryoko had not in fact attached herself to their husband, but instead was walking at his side with a regal grace to match her own.  Maybe Ryoko _would_ behave herself today.  She hoped so, because although she really loved the other woman, she found her antics hard to stomach sometimes.  _Or, _ she thought, placing her hand briefly over her belly, _maybe that's just my overactive hormones talking. _

The great wooden door swung silently open as the group approached and Ayeka smiled when she saw who was waiting to greet them.  It was all she could do to keep herself from running to the old man and throwing her arms around him.  "Duke Rinoi," she bowed gracefully.

"Princess," the duke returned the gesture.

"Allow me to introduce my husband and wife, Prince Tenchi and Princess Ryoko."  Ayeka stood aside and allowed the other two to come forward.  Tenchi and Ryoko both followed Ayeka's lead and bowed deeply.  "And our guardians, Azaka and Kamidake whom you already know, and Destiny."  The woman also bowed to the duke.

The old duke nodded to the Guardians. "Destiny, what an odd name," he said.

A short laugh came from under the hood.  "It's not really my name, it's more of a job description."  A sudden light came on in Ryoko's mind.  It couldn't be, could it?  She turned to look closely at the Guardian but couldn't be sure.  She mentally shrugged and turned back to the Duke, deciding to keep her suspicions to herself for the moment.

The old man's face had broken into a smile.  "Ayeka, my dear.  It's been so long.  Come in, come in."  He turned to Ryoko and Tenchi.  "And you all as well.  It's so nice to meet you at last."  He looked Ryoko in the eye, "Especially you my dear.  You won't remember of course, but we did almost meet once before, 700 years ago.  I commanded one of the picket ships you destroyed during your raid.  Only thirty-six out of a crew of 600 survived.  My son was among the missing."

The pirate looked back at the old man, defiance and fear showing on her face.  The duke laughed.  "Oh come now, I don't hold that against you.  Never really did you know; we all knew the dangers we faced volunteering for space duty.  Besides, if my dear Ayeka has agreed to marry you then you must be all right.  She's an excellent judge of character."  He winked and held out his hand.  Ryoko took it, a tentative smile tugging at her lips.  "I saw what you did during the assassin's attack, daughter.  Very brave and I admire bravery.  Now, let's go have a nice breakfast then I'll show you around my garden.  I've made a few changes in the last 700 years."  The duke guided them all into his home, still holding Ryoko's hand.

*****

Ryoko shuddered as the aircar's door hissed shut.  "Man, am I glad that's over.  Those people were so formal that it was all I could do to keep from beating them in the head to get them to show some emotion."

Minagi giggled at the image of Ryoko hitting one of the family they'd just left and the rest tumbling like a line of dominos.  They really _had_ seemed that stiff.

Tenchi turned off the holoprojector and relaxed back into the plush seat.  "I know exactly how you feel," she said.  "I haven't seen that many antiques outside of a museum.  And what exactly was that we ate anyway?"

Ayeka shook her head.  "I don't know, but at least it was edible.  Although I kept expecting to find a layer of dust on the food too."

"It was rather tasteless.  I much prefer Sasami's cooking," Minagi piped in.

"Yeah, well at least you didn't have some zombie of a butler constantly putting another plate in front of you," quipped Ryoko.  "I kept wanting to call him 'Lurch'."

"You know Ryoko, you really didn't have to eat it all," said Ayeka, giving the pirate a strange look.

"Hey, I was just being polite."

Ayeka smiled at Ryoko's defensive tone.  "You did well in there.  You all did."

"What's next Princess?" Tenchi asked as she loosened the top buttons of her formal tunic.

Ayeka activated the screen in the car and called up their itinerary.  "Looks like back to the palace for a few hours then a dinner party with a house I'm not familiar with.  I'll have to ask one of the Queens about the family and what we should expect."

"Great!  I need a nap," said Ryoko with a stretch and a yawn.  "Want to join me Tenchi?"

"Uh, no.  Not really."

Ryoko shrugged, "Oh well, your loss.  I really am just going to sleep.  I'm too full to try any funny stuff anyway.  Wake me when we get back."  She leaned her head back and was soon snoring softly.

*****

"That was fun.  I really liked the old geezer," Ryoko said as the aircar lifted from the front of the duke's home.

"Yes, he was like a second father to me when I was growing up."  Ayeka sighed heavily.  "Too bad they all won't be like this."

"What do you mean dear?" Tenchi asked.

"Well, according to the schedule, the people we're having dinner with tonight are some of my father's political enemies.  Oh, don't get me wrong, they're nice enough people as individuals, but don't let them push you into making any statements that could be construed as an official opinion.  We really will have to watch our words carefully."

Tenchi glance over at Ryoko, who was watching the scenery float past and wasn't paying attention to the conversation.  "Great.  Just great," he mumbled.

*****

"Well, that was interesting," Nagi said to no one in particular as they left the mansion.

"Yeah," Ryoko grumbled.  "Doesn't that woman ever shut up?"

Tenchi stepped up between Ayeka and Ryoko before responding.  "I don't think so.  I don't believe any of us managed to say more than five words the whole time we were here."

"Well, at least there wasn't much chance we'd mess up and let everyone know we aren't who we appear to be," Ryoko agreed.

The Empress motioned for Azaka and Kamidake to precede them to the car.  The two wooden Guardians edged past the others and briefly disappeared around a curve in the walkway.  "The food was good," she said.  "And whatever else you might think, the Countess was very polite.  Even if she can't seem to keep her vocabulary under control."

"Now that I think about it, you're right," Ryoko said.  "If we ever come back here remind me to bring a dictionary.  I don't know what half the words she was using meant."

Ayeka grinned at the pirate.  "I'll make a mental note: Only use single syllable words with Ryoko."

Ryoko reached around Tenchi and punched her lightly on the shoulder.  "That's not what I meant."

Ayeka quirked an eyebrow and looked down at Ryoko's arm, which had settled around Tenchi's shoulders.  She wrapped her own arm around his waist and not for the first time wished that the customs of her Jurai mirrored those of this Jurai.

Tenchi looked uncomfortable as both girls latched on to him.  The look on his face and the tenseness in his body as he waited for the fireworks to start brought a smile to Nagi's face.  But there were no explosions and they managed to make it back to the car without incident.

*****

Day 1: Evening 

Big Washu knocked quietly on the door to Mihoshi's grandfather's suite.  A palace servant answered the door and when he saw who it was politely gestured for her to enter.  "Goddess Washu, the Marshal will be with you shortly.  I'll inform him that you are here."  He led her into a sitting room and turned to leave.  Washu grabbed his arm.

"Wait a second.  What's with this Goddess stuff?  Just call me Washu, got it?"

"Yes My Lady Washu."

"And no Lady stuff either.  It's just Washu or Professor Washu if you have to use a title."

"Yes Professor Washu.  I'll tell the Marshal you're waiting.  Please have a seat."  The servant closed the door quietly behind him as he left.

Washu sighed and took a seat in a comfortable looking chair.  She briefly wondered how the three groups were doing at their respective dinner engagements, then dismissed the thought.  All of them were good people and she'd personally helped Misaki choose which group would go where.  There wouldn't be any trouble.

She stood as the door slid open and the GP Marshal entered the room, followed by his granddaughter and her boyfriend.

"Ah, Washu.  At last," said the older man, his face crinkling in a grin.  He held out his hand to her.

The scientist stood silently for a moment and looked at him.  _Is this what my son looked like all grown up? _ she wondered.  She took the offered hand.  "A pleasure to meet you in person Marshal Kuramitsu."

"Please Washu," he said with a mischievous grin.  "No titles, we're all family here."

Washu's eyes narrowed.  Just what had he meant by that?  How much did he know?  She glanced at Mihoshi who seemed pretty much oblivious to everything around her except Crash.  How much did _she_ know?

The Marshal saw the look on Washu's face.  "I know about your son Washu.  I'm the head of the GP aren't I?  I have access to pretty much everything except the Juraian secret files, sometimes those too.  And I remember all the old family stories, like the one about the Snow Lady.  As a police officer it's not difficult for me to put all the clues together."

"So you _do_ know," Washu said quietly.

"That you're the matriarch of our family?  Yes.  Why do you think I've allowed Mihoshi to remain on Earth?"

Washu looked down at the floor, emotions flooding her mind.  "I thought it was just to keep her out of trouble and to keep an eye on the Princesses and Ryoko."

Mihoshi's grandfather sat back in his chair, steepled his fingers and looked at his granddaughter.  "Well, there is that of course."  He shook his head.  "And the damage claims against the GP have certainly gone down dramatically since she was assigned there."

"Does Mihoshi know?" Washu asked.  She looked up and saw the blonde GP watching her intently, eyes bright.

"Know what Washu?" Mihoshi asked.  "About you and Ryoko being my relatives?  Of course I do.  I'm not stupid you know."  The light in Mihoshi's eyes faded as she turned her attention back to Crash, who obviously _hadn't _known judging from the stunned look on his face.

"I never thought you were," Washu whispered.  She straightened in her seat.  "Now what?" she asked the Marshal.

"Now life goes on.  Nothing's changed except now you know that we know.  We're still the same people we were ten minutes ago, aren't we?"

_Maybe you are, but I'm not so sure about myself, _ Washu thought.  A smile began to play about her face as she suddenly stood up and threw her arms wide, startling everyone in the room including herself.  "Sure we are.  Now come here and give Grandma a big hug!"

*****

To be continued…

*****

Author's Notes

Well, I hope there were some surprises in this chapter.  It's a bit longer than my usual stuff, but I wanted to get through most of the first day.  If you're wondering, I'm not concentrating on the gatherings themselves, but rather on the different group's feelings and opinions about the people they meet.  If you've lost track of all the players, here's a scorecard:

Group #1: (OAV) Ayeka, Tenchi, Ryoko and the mysterious Guardian, Destiny.

Group #2: (Universe) Empress Ayeka, Tenchi, Ryoko and Nagi.

Group #3: (AU) Princess Ayeka, female Tenchi, Ryoko and Minagi.

*****

Review Responses

Thundergod – I have to credit Meekachu with the idea for the pie fight, although I think she envisioned something more along the lines of "Animal House".  But for some reason when she mentioned a food fight, "The Great Race" stuck in my head.  I just pictured Azusa walking through all the mayhem, unscathed until the very last minute.

Dennisud – Actually, I think I'm pretty lousy at writing action scenes sigh, and that rather limits some of the stuff I can use.  There will be a few more "incidents", but nothing to that extent.  Azusa won't announce his choice until one of the last chapters.

Wharpt – I think Washu (or maybe Minagi) fits the Keenan Wynn character better.

Meekachu – Yeah, well Nagi doesn't play a really important role in this.  She's basically just background.  Maybe someday I'll get around to writing a fic in the TV universe that gives her a bigger role.

Taxzombie – I've found that any program that blocks popup windows will block the review feature.  I know what you mean about needing a good laugh this time of year (this is the first time in 22 years that I actually owe the government money.  So much for GW's big tax cut, eh?)

Alighthawk – Don't know.  It's been many years since I've seen a Marx Brother's movie.  I don't think I've ever seen 'Duck Soup' or don't remember it if I have.

*****

BobR

4/3/2002


	8. Party, Party, Party - Part 2

Disclaimer

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC.  I don't own any rights to them.  Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

*****

Jurai, Here We Come

Chapter 8

Party, Party, Party  - Part 2

*****

Day 2: Morning 

 "And when that idiot of a second son mentioned that the table we were eating at was one of the few heirlooms to survive Ryoko's attack, she stood up, formed her sword and offered to remedy the situation right then and there."

Funaho giggled as Empress Ayeka recounted the story of their dinner the night before.

The pirate in question pounded her fist on the table and stood up.  "Hey!  Even though it wasn't ME who attacked Jurai, I had to defend my name, didn't I?"

"Well if Tenchi hadn't stopped you, who knows what would have happened," Ayeka retorted.

"A broken table," Ryoko snorted and sat back down.  "Big deal."

"So there was no damage?" Funaho asked, a huge smile splitting her face.

"I didn't say that.  There were some shattered dishes and a bloody nose."

"Oh my!" Funaho's hand flew to her mouth and she looked over at Ryoko sitting smugly in her seat.  "You didn't?"

"No, _she_ didn't," said the Empress, massaging her bruised hand.  She saw the look the queen was giving her and shrugged.  "Well, I had to do something, didn't I?  I mean I couldn't just let him incite Ryoko and do nothing about it, could I?"

"Any other damage?" the queen giggled again.

"Just a few bruised egos from retainers who thought they were a match for Azaka, Kamidake and myself" said Nagi.

"Ah," Funaho nodded knowingly.  "And what about the Count?  What was he doing during all of this?"

Ayeka smiled at the memory.  "Oh, he was enjoying himself immensely.  Afterwards he told us that it was about time someone cut his 'snotty son down to size' and that's a direct quote mind you.  In fact, he even invited us back another time."

"Hmm.  Sounds like you made a new political ally for my daughter and great-grandson.  The Count was always a fringe member of Azusa's political opposition.  I suppose we'll get a bill for the broken china though."

"No, no.  He said he's never liked that pattern anyway."

*****

Big Washu woke up and blearily opened her eyes.  She immediately closed them again as the daylight streaming around the curtains caused her head to pound.  _My god, _ she thought through the pain.  _When did the sun go nova and how did I survive? _  Memories of the previous night rushed to fill her head.  She'd been having a nice conversation with the Marshal when Kiyone and her boyfriend had joined them.  She remembered Mihoshi breaking out some wine and thought there might have been something stronger a little later.  She also remembered challenging Kiyone to a drinking contest.  Big mistake.  The GP's cyborg body was powered by a total conversion reactor, it didn't _metabolize_ anything.  Everything that went down her throat was converted to energy and stored, except for some distilled water whose condensation was a byproduct of the process.  That was also stored and could be recycled back into the furnace, used for moisture at various points in the body or eliminated in the usual manner if not needed for any other purpose.  Basically, Kiyone couldn't _get_ drunk.  Not even tipsy.  But apparently Goddesses could.

The redhead groaned and rolled over.  Or rather she tried to roll over.  Something large and soft was in her way.  Her eyes snapped open again with an almost audible click and she looked around her.  _This isn't my room! _  Tentatively she reached out and poked the whatever-it-was.  This elicited a quiet snore from the thing.  Slowly she peeled back the rumpled covers to reveal the form of a sleeping Juraian.  _A naked, sleeping, male Juraian._  Suddenly she realized that she was in a similar state of undress.  She carefully got out of bed, headache totally forgotten, and wrapped a loose sheet around herself, _No time to look for my clothes…_  She crept to the suite's door and opened it, sticking her head out and bumping noses with Mihoshi who was walking down the hallway.

"Oh!  Good morning Washu.  Is Lord Yosho up yet?" the blonde asked.

_Yosho? _  Washu blinked several times then remembered Katsuhito coming in and joining them for a few drinks.  But after that, nothing.

"Er, um, yes.  He's, ah, taking a bath," she managed to stammer out.

"Well, you two missed breakfast you know."  Mihoshi winked, then giggled and continued on her way down the corridor.

_Yosho?  Missed breakfast? _Washu thought as she pulled back into what was now obviously Yosho's suite and quietly shut the door.  She looked back through the door to the bedroom at the still sleeping figure on the bed.  She shrugged.  _Damned if I do and damned if I don't I guess. _  Dropping the sheet where she was standing, she walked back into the bedroom, climbed back into bed and snuggled up against Yosho.  _I just wish I could remember if we had fun…_

Mihoshi'd walked a little way down the hall before it hit her.  "Hey!  Wait a minute, I didn't hear any water running."

*****

Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko sat on the porch chatting with a group of young Juraians about their futures and the past.  None of them were old enough to have lived at the time of Ryoko's raid, but they'd learned about it in history books and were fascinated by her side of the story.  Ryoko was in heaven finding attentive people to listen to her rambling tale.  Although she'd talked to Tenchi about it before, he'd never really understood because of his sheltered Earth upbringing.  But now she'd found a group that could actually relate to her and she was unloading herself on them.  Destiny sat and listened with rapt attention as well, since she'd never heard the story before from either perspective.

Tenchi caught Ayeka's eye and motioned for her to join him.  They both stood up and walked off into the garden holding hands.  Destiny saw them leave out of the corner of her eye but was too into the story to allow it to distract her.  The two disappeared into the plants.

Tenchi kneeled down to examine a bloom and Ayeka bent over beside him.  "It's called a Midnight Fireflower.  It only blooms one day a year and is quite rare.  I'm surprised to see one here."

"It's beautiful," said Tenchi.  "It reminds me of you."

Ayeka blushed.  "And what of Ryoko?"

"She's beautiful as well, but not in the same way.  This flower is delicate and refined.  Ryoko reminds me more of a rose from Earth.  It's hardy; it blooms many times through the year and always comes back the next.  And it can be dangerous, you must handle it carefully and watch out for the thorns."

"Fireflowers are also hardy and difficult to get rid of once they're established," Ayeka stated.

"But not dangerous."

"The danger is in their beauty," she explained.  "One can become addicted to it."

"As I said, like you.  Both Ryoko and I have become addicted to you."  He snapped the stem off a few inches below the blossom and handed it to the princess.

"So Lord Tenchi, are you enjoying your stay on Jurai?" Ayeka, embarrassed by her husband, quickly changed the subject.

Tenchi stood up and brushed off his knees.  "Yes, it's a beautiful planet and everyone we've met so far has been friendly.  But I miss my home.  Our home.  Now I know a little of what you must have felt like after Ryu-oh was destroyed in the battle with Ryo-ohki."  He took Ayeka's hand again.  "We should be getting back.  Ryoko's probably done with her story and is wondering what's happened to us."

*****

Tenchi felt embarrassed as she fended off the advances of yet another beautiful Juraian maiden.  _Don't they know that I'm supposed to be married? _ she wondered.  _Besides, I'm a girl too, although I suppose they don't really know that.  I mean, I expect this kind of thing from Ryoko because she's well, Ryoko.  But this?  I wonder if this is how the other Tenchi's feel.  Probably. _  Dodging around a pocket of lesser nobles she spotted Ryoko and Ayeka chatting in a corner.  She made her way over to them.

"You look uncomfortable Tenchi," said Ryoko with a grin.  She and Ayeka had been watching Tenchi's efforts to avoid the local ladies.

"Yes Tenchi, is there something we should know about as your _wives_?" the princess asked.

"Um, no, not really.  How soon before we can leave?"

"Oh Ayeka, I do believe Tenchi's finally met her match," the pirate laughed.

Ayeka's own grin widened.  "I believe you're right Miss Ryoko, indeed I do.  I suppose we can find the host and make our excuses, if that's what you really want."  She saw the pleading look on Tenchi's face.  "Come then, I think I saw him over near the buffet table talking to Minagi a little while ago."

*****

Washu stepped out of the bath and saw Yosho watching her in the mirror.  "Like what you see?" she asked striking a pose.

He smiled at her and nodded.  "Yes, very impressive.  Now I know where Ryoko gets her attitude from; but you should get dressed, it's late and the three groups will be leaving for their dinner engagements soon.  We should put in an appearance before then."

Washu concentrated for a second and was suddenly dry and fully clothed.  "What will your parents say?  And just how do you know what my daughter is like?  Has she ever tried to take advantage of you?" she asked, a tone of mild annoyance creeping into her voice.

Yosho snickered.  "What can they say?  You're a Goddess, Tsunami's older sister in fact, and I'm an adult.  What we do together is our own business.  And as for Ryoko, no, you're the only one who's ever done _that_ my dear.  But it's not hard to draw conclusions from the way she acts around Tenchi."

"And speaking of Tenchi?  What will he think of this?" Washu wondered.

"Tenchi's a married man with a child on the way.  He has other things to keep his mind occupied."

Washu checked herself in a mirror. "Are you going to change back into your Katsuhito persona or stay Yosho now?"

"I think for the next day or so I'll stay Katsuhito.  At least until I have a chance to talk to Tenchi and Ayeka.  Ryoko already knows about me since she saw me as Yosho the day she first met Mara."  He saw the pout on Washu's face.  "Only in public my dear, and only for a little while."  Taking the red head's hand he guided her towards the hallway door.  "Ready?" he asked teasingly.

"Yeah, I guess.  This should be interesting anyway."

*****

Ryoko dropped back behind the other two for a moment and walked beside Destiny. She'd decided it was time to play a hunch.

"So," she asked, "what do you think about my mother and Tenchi's grandfather?"

"What do you mean My Lady?" came the Guardian's husky voice from under the all-concealing hood.  
  


"I mean a Goddess and a mortal.  Isn't that a bit unusual?"

"If you say so.  I personally don't have a problem with it, My Lady."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't," Ryoko muttered cryptically.  The two walked in silence for a moment.  "So, how's Mara doing these days?" Ryoko suddenly asked.

"Oh, she's fine I guess…  Hey!  How did…?  When did…?"  Destiny sighed.  When she next spoke her voice had subtly changed, becoming much more musical.  "How long have you known Ryoko?" she asked.

Ryoko laughed at her.  "For about fifteen seconds.  But I suspected it when you told the Duke that your name was actually your job description.  After meeting you guys I started reading up on Earth mythology."

"Hey, listen Ryoko," Destiny said, grabbing the pirate's arm.  "The Queens know, but don't tell the others, ok?  I want it to be a surprise."

"All right," Ryoko agreed.  "But I think Ayeka suspects too.  Don't be surprised if she confronts you next."

"It's only for another day.  I can hold her off that long I suppose.  You'd better catch up to the others now.  We're almost at the house."

Ryoko squeezed Destiny's hand then sped up to catch her lovers just as they came to the door.

*****

Empress Ayeka sighed as she saw Tenchi give Ryoko a quick peck on the cheek.  _If only it was real with me as well, _ she thought.  _Like it is for him and Ryoko. _

The Empress felt a hand on her shoulder.  "What's wrong your Highness?" came a quiet question in her ear.  "Do I sense some depression?"

"Hello Nagi.  I don't expect you to understand, but yes.  Whenever I see them together I know they were meant for each other."

Nagi chuckled quietly.  "I understand better than you realize your Highness."

"How could you?  I mean…  I'm sorry.  I don't mean to pry into your personal life."

"Oh don't worry, I've got nothing to hide, from you anyway."  Nagi's eyes lost focus for a moment then snapped back.  "I once loved someone like you do Tenchi but that person didn't reciprocate the feeling.  All they could see was what I did for a living, not who I was."  The bounty hunter sighed deeply before continuing.  "I guess it's mostly my fault.  I pretended it was all part of the job you see.  I chased this person from one end of the galaxy to the other and every time I caught up with them I found a reason to let them go, just so I could chase them again.  It was all the chase, I never let this person know how I actually felt and now they've found someone else."

"I'm sorry," the Empress repeated, then suddenly understood what Nagi was trying to say.  Her eyes widened in surprise.  "It's Ryoko isn't it?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Nagi smiled weakly at her.  "You don't think I was chasing Ryoko all those years just for the bounty, do you?  I mean she was pretty much just a petty criminal and wasn't worth a whole lot.  But she's found Tenchi now and I'm happy for her.  I try to keep my eye on them and steer any other hunters that still ask about her off in another direction."  Nagi's grip on her shoulder tightened.  "Don't you dare tell her or I'll come after you."

"You wouldn't!" Ayeka gasped.

"No, not really.  But I don't want to spoil her happiness.  Someday I'll find someone I'm sure.  It may not be her, but it'll be someone that loves me as much as I love them."

"So exactly what are you trying to tell me?" the Empress asked quietly.

"Tell you?  Don't wait until it's too late I suppose.  If you love him and are willing to share him with her then tell them so.  All Ryoko can do is get angry and I really don't see her doing that where Tenchi is involved.  She knows how you feel about him."

"But I don't love Ryoko," explained Ayeka.  "I don't even like her that much.  We're friends now, but that's about it."

Nagi shook her head slightly.  "You don't have to love her, just tolerate her.  You do that pretty well anyway."

"But Juraian and Earth customs…" began the Empress.

The bounty hunter's grip relaxed and she patted Ayeka on the shoulder in a companionable way.  "Don't worry about Earth and as for Juraian custom, it's not law, is it?  And even if it is, you're the Empress.  Change it."

"I…  I suppose it _is_ possible…"

Just then a young noble interrupted them.  "Yoo-hoo!  Princess Ayeka!  Could we have a word with you?  My friends and I want to know your position on…"  Nagi's eyes turned back to Ryoko and Tenchi as the young man dragged the Empress off into a group of people.  If one cared to look, indeed, if anyone paid any attention at all to an anonymous Guardian one would have seen the look of sadness and regret in the woman's eyes.

*****

To be continued…

*****

Author's Note (and I think I really need one after this chapter)

Ok, I'm probably going to draw a lot of flames for things that happened here so let me explain some of my reasoning.

Washu/Yosho.  I've been exploring the idea of something between these two and dropping hints in some of my other works.  It wasn't going to happen in this story, it may not have ever happened at all.  But something took over while I was writing this and before I knew it, it was done.  I don't know what happened and I make no apologies for it.  And no, Yosho didn't take advantage of her when she was drunk.  They were both drunk (and if you think Yosho doesn't drink and get drunk, watch the Xmas sequence in 'Daughter of Darkness'.)

Nagi/Ryoko.  This one's a bit tougher.  Out of all the characters in the two actual Tenchi series I'm drawing from, Nagi is the only one I can see actually pursuing a relationship with another woman.  And whom did Nagi pursue the most?  Ryoko.  Whom did she never actually catch or when she did catch them always let them go?  Ryoko.  And what happened when it appeared that Ryoko dies at the end of Tenchi Universe?  Only Ryo-ohki knows and she's not telling; but Nagi was the only one in position to help her so...  Before anyone says 'But you have Ryoko and Ayeka in a lovers relationship…' I say: True, but that was an accidental relationship brought on by circumstances beyond their control (emotional feedback from their cabbits); neither one actively sought that situation although both were resolved that it might happen at some point.

Ryoko/Female Tenchi.  Tenchi is Tenchi and Ryoko will always love Tenchi regardless of Tenchi's plumbing.  I can't quite say the opposite yet; this relationship needs some further exploration.  (Anyone interested in pursuing this?)

*****

Review Responses

Dennisud – I've already established in "The Great Cabbit Search" that Ryoko, Nagi and Washu from 'Universe' are all distantly related.  Ryoko is not Washu's daughter in that series and since Washu doesn't seem to know anything about Nagi at first…

Thundergod – Jealousy?  No.  Regret?  Yes.  Or if you're thinking about the Ayeka that's part of the existing trio then it _is_ her hormones talking.  And I think anything that's going on between the female Tenchi and her Ryoko is just wishful thinking on Ryoko's part at this point.

Vsdefender – I've been around although not as much as I'd like to be.  I read the same fic on TMFFA a while back and was pleased to see it appear on ff.net too.  I think quite a few authors think the same way about Nagi and I have someone lined up for her, in fact Big Washu is going to introduce them to each other in another fic (probably a one off) after Empress Ayeka tells her about Nagi, but it's not going to be Minagi.  She doesn't strike me as that type.

Lizzy Hakubi – Thanks Melissa, and I hope you enjoy this one too.

Meekachu – You read the first part of this already and were surprised by the Washu/Yosho thing.  I hope I didn't disappoint you with the rest and that what happens later has the same effect.

Alighthawk – I aim to please.  And I'm enjoying your sequel immensely, thanks for the excellent work.

*****

BobR

4/6/2002


	9. Party, Party, Party - Part 3

Disclaimer

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC.  I don't own any rights to them.  Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

*****

Jurai, Here We Come

Chapter 9

Party, Party, Party  - Part 3

*****

Day 3: Morning 

Everyone sat around the breakfast table chatting.  Each group was trying to tell the stories of their encounters over the last two days and the whole combined into a cheerful babble.  Big Washu leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of contentment that radiated from everyone in the room, including herself.  She wondered when Yosho was going to have his talk with Tenchi and Ayeka, not that she was getting impatient or anything.  She glanced over at her new lover who sat calmly sipping his tea.  He caught her looking at him and raised an eyebrow.  "After breakfast," he silently mouthed at her.  Washu relaxed with a satisfied smile.

"Tenchi, Ayeka, I would like to see you both in my suite after the meal," Katsuhito said, cutting through the chatter.  "Ryoko, you're welcome to join us as well, but you already know what I'm going to talk to them about so you don't have to be there.  I know how uncomfortable it makes you."

"Thanks, but I think I'd better start getting used to it, hadn't I?" the golden eyed girl replied with a slight smile.  "I'll sit in on it too."

The old priest nodded his acceptance.

*****

The three sat on one of the couches in Tenchi's grandfather's suite, Ryoko on Tenchi's left and Ayeka on his right.  The ex-pirate lounged back in the corner of the couch and smiled.  She knew what was coming and wanted to see the expression on Ayeka's face when it happened.  She was also concerned about Tenchi, but Ayeka should be good for a laugh.

Katsuhito entered the room and took a seat in a chair across from the trio.  He saw the apprehension on Ayeka and Tenchi's faces and the mischievous look on Ryoko's.  He cleared his throat.  "Ayeka, Tenchi, what I'm about to tell you and show you will come as a surprise, maybe even a shock to you.  I'm not exactly what you think I am."

"What do you mean Grandpa?  You're not Yosho?" Tenchi asked.

"Yes Lord Katsuhito, just what _do_ you mean?" chimed in Ayeka.  Ryoko kept silent, a smile playing about her lips.

"I _am_ Yosho.  That's what I mean.  Tenchi, regardless of anything else I want you to remember that I am your grandfather.  Can you do that?  Can you keep that always in your mind?"

"Uh, I suppose so," the young man said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Good, because it's very important that you do.  What I need to show you is…"  Katsuhito's form faded to reveal a much younger Juraian.

Tenchi gasped but Ayeka sat there stoically.  "Hello brother," she said quietly.  Ryoko lifted an eyebrow at her mild reaction, the pirate's fun spoiled by the lack of an outburst.

"No comment Ayeka?" asked Yosho.  "I'm sorry that Tsunami wouldn't let me tell you earlier.  She had her reasons, not all of which she confided to me."

"No brother, no comments.  I will say that I am surprised, but not shocked.  I've suspected this for a long time, since the Kagato incident in fact.  But as much as it hurt me, I knew you must have had some good reasons for it."

"What made you suspect?"

"Several things.  One, that the Tree Funaho was still alive, that meant that you were too and probably in good health.  Two, when you fought Kagato the moves you used were not those of a feeble old man.  Then when Kagato revealed who you were I began to suspect.  Father's comment at the end of their first visit only increased my suspicions.  He would not have said that unless he actually expected you to live 2000 more years.  But I've never been sure, until now"

"I see, and you Tenchi?  How do you feel about this?"

"Feel about what?  That my g_randfather_ now looks like he's only a couple of years older than I am?  How am I supposed to feel?  And now I find that _both my wives already knew or suspected this and they didn't tell me?_  Argh!"  Tenchi stood up and started to pace the room.

"_Sit down Tenchi!_" commanded Yosho in Katsuhito's voice.  "Remember what I told you and what you promised."

Tenchi sat.  He glared at Yosho for a moment then a stern look from the Juraian caused the expression to fade.  Ryoko felt a tingling in the back of her mind and knew that Washu was listening in through their mental link.  Given the hurt and anger that she felt emanating from her husband it was probably a good thing that the goddess wasn't present in person.  Tenchi desperately needed someone to blame and Washu was the prime candidate.

"So, what happens now?  What about Dad?  What's he going to say about all this?" Tenchi asked with an edge to his voice.

"I'll talk to your father, don't worry.  He should be used to this sort of thing by now what with Goddesses and Space Pirates and all.  As for Katsuhito, I think it's about time he passed on.  He's lived a good life, raised a fine family and has a fine grandson.  Let him rest."

"What about the shrine?" Tenchi asked in a shocked tone.

"A new, younger priest will temporarily take over Katsuhito's duties there," Yosho explained.  "It will continue."

"But I'm not ready!" Tenchi exclaimed. "I still have a lot to learn."

"Of course you do.  I never said this priest would be you.  I said he would be there temporarily, until you can finish your training.  Then the job is yours, if you still want it that is."

"And I suppose this 'younger priest' would be named Yosho?" came the cynical question.

The Juraian grinned at him.  "Of course; the same as the samurai in the legend.  Quite a coincidence don't you think?"

"Sure is," mumbled Tenchi.

"You sound like you've done this many times before, brother," said Ayeka in a mild tone that contrasted sharply with her husband's.

"I have.  I've tended that shrine on and off, mostly on, for over 700 years.  It wouldn't look right if I'd never passed it on to a 'younger' man, now would it?"

"So what about you and Mom?" Ryoko spoke up for the first time.

"What about us?" Yosho asked.  "If you're asking if the relationship will last, who knows?  It's still in its beginning stages.  I know I have feelings for her and she for me but right now that's all I can tell you."

"There's no plans for any little Yosho's in the near future?"

Yosho gave her an amused look.  "That's something I think you should ask your mother.  I certainly have no plans at the moment."

_Can't happen Ryoko, _ came Washu's mental comment.

_Can't? _ returned Ryoko.  _You had a child before and your physical body's no older than it was then. _

_Hmm, _ Washu came back, _perhaps I should rephrase that then.  It can't happen unless I want it to happen.  Unless we _both_ want it to happen. _

_What do you mean? _ Ryoko was puzzled.

Ryoko felt Washu smile through the link.  _I'm a Goddess right?  That means I have complete control of my body down to the atomic level.  That's what allows me to change form and do some other things.  Because of that control I can't get pregnant unless I want to get pregnant, at least not now.  Before I had total control, before your wedding that is, most of my body was running on automatic so it _was_ possible then. _

_Ah!  Then do I… _ Ryoko wondered.

_You have the potential, yes; some of your powers are derived from that ability, _ Washu replied before Ryoko could finish the thought.  _But you don't have the mental skills yet to deal with all the details of such fine control.  That's why when you and Tenchi decide it's time you'll need my help.  We've talked about this before. _

Ryoko chuckled silently at the image of her husband finally giving up that last 'sample'. _I remember.  And thanks for the explanation, and the hope. _

_You're welcome dear. _  Washu cut the link from her end.

Ryoko looked at the Juraian and smiled, showing one small fang.  "Well, whatever happens just don't expect me to call you 'Dad'."

Yosho laughed, "I won't ask you to."  He stood up.  "If there's nothing else, you three have your last dinner appointment this evening and I know our mothers want you to start practicing for the ceremony day after tomorrow."

"There is one more thing brother," said Ayeka as she took Tenchi's hand in hers.  Ryoko took his other hand and squeezed it tight.  "Now that you again look like Yosho, Father may expect you to assume the throne."

Yosho's eyes twinkled as he replied.  "No, he won't.  He knows I don't want it and you know I don't want it.  Both of you know why and my reasons are still valid even after 700 years.  If he presses me I'll just disappear again, and with a Goddess' help he'll never find me."

*****

Day 3: Afternoon 

"These robes are heavy!" Ryoko exclaimed, trying to shift the draped fabric into a more comfortable arrangement.  "I don't know how you do it Princess," she said to Ayeka who was lounging comfortably in a chair.

"Practice Ryoko, lots and lots of practice.  You'll get used to it, trust me."

"Never," replied the pirate, tugging up the sleeves of her dress to bare her arms.  "Heavy and hot."

"Oh?  I thought you liked it 'hot and heavy', pirate," commented Ayeka with a snort.

"Yeah, yeah," said Ryoko, craning her neck to look at all the fabric bunched behind her.  "But not like this.  My idea of 'hot and heavy' has a lot less covering involved.  _A lot_ less."

Ayeka blushed bright red and glanced over at her mother who was busy discussing her own gown with the Royal dressmaker.  "Well, these are just the ceremonial robes anyway.  You don't have to wear them afterwards," the princess told Ryoko.  Ayeka saw the dressmaker bow and leave, the fitting session over.  The princess stood up and allowed an attendant to begin to remove her garment.  Another started to help Ryoko undress.

"I know, but I'm having such a good time here I have to find something to complain about, don't I?" said Ryoko with a grateful sigh as the last of the robes came off.  She looked over at the naked Ayeka starting to put on her everyday clothing.  "It's a good thing those robes are so bulky Princess, you're starting to show more," she teased.

"Ooh, you!" Ayeka threw a sandal at her and Ryoko teleported out of the way.  When she reappeared she was fully clothed.  Ryoko stuck her tongue out at the princess, then winked.

"Girls!"  Misaki clapped her hands.  "We don't have much time, so if you're ready, let's go…"

The two meekly followed the Queen, Ryoko bending down to snag the tossed footwear and hand it to Ayeka.  The princess hopped out of the room on one foot while trying to put it on and keep up with the others at the same time.

*****

The room Misaki led them to was possibly the largest enclosed room that Ryoko'd ever seen.  She thought that there might be some sports stadiums on Earth and a few other planets that were larger, but this was in the middle of a palace for Goddess' sake!  She looked around, eyes wide with wonder.  "Wow!" she gasped.  "What could you possibly use this for?"

"Usually not much," Ayeka replied, even though the comment was rhetorical.  "It's almost a family embarrassment, a sign of the extravagance of one of my ancestors.  He had it built just because he could."

"Impressive," said Tenchi coming up behind them.  "You could park a treeship in here."

"Several, in fact.  At one time I believe it _was_ used for that purpose," explained the princess.  "It was designed a menagerie but proved to be too awkward to manage so it fell into disuse.  Over the years it has been a storage area, a hangar for treeships, a sports venue and a big empty space that was fun to play hide and seek in.  Now it's an indoor park, one of the few parts of the palace that is always open to the public.  The only room on the planet that's larger is the Royal Tree Nursery."

"Hide and seek?  You played hide and seek in here?" Ryoko laughed at the image of a tiny Ayeka disappearing into the vastness of this place.  "Did they have to send the whole Guard to find you?" she asked.

"Several times," said Misaki before the princess could answer.  The queen led them across a well-manicured lawn to where workmen were putting the finishing touches on a large stage.  On the stage where sixteen chairs, thirteen near the center that were arranged in a semi-circle with the largest seat in the middle.  The other three were several feet in front of the thirteen.  All faced out over the park.

"The Holy Council will be seated in the semi-circle," Masaki explained. "With Azusa in the center throne.  You three will be seated in the forward seats.  After the presentation and formal acknowledgment of the union, dignitaries and lesser nobles will present themselves to you.  Then there will be a passing in review of the Royal Guard in front of the stage."

"What about our guests and any spectators?" Tenchi wondered.  "I've heard that thousands are supposed to attend this."

"Seating for them will be erected tonight and tomorrow.  In addition, vidcams are being mounted all along the roof and large screens will be placed in areas of poor visibility.  Needless to say, the whole Empire will be watching."

"Great," muttered Ryoko.  "There goes my reputation."

Ayeka lifted an eyebrow.  "What was that Ryoko?  I didn't quite catch it."

"I said: being seen with you is going to ruin my reputation," said Ryoko, much more loudly.

"Oh really?" snickered Ayeka.  "I would think it would help repair it."

"Don't think Princess.  I see the smoke coming out of your ears."

"WHAT?"  The air started to shimmer around Ayeka and Ryoko's hands began to glow.  The workmen on the platform stopped what they were doing and watched.

"Now ladies, I know you're nervous about all this, but…" said Tenchi, stepping between them.  He should have known better.

BOOM!

"Whew," coughed a scorched Ryoko, a puff of smoke coming out of her mouth.  "That was fun, eh Ayeka?"

"Indeed," agreed a similarly toasted princess.  "What do you think Tenchi?  Tenchi?  Oh my.  Mother, you'd better call Washu, we have a dinner to attend in an hour and he needs to be conscious by then."

*****

To be continued…

*****

Author's Notes

Nothing new here except there should be three more chapters to this tale.  I've already started on my next story, but its probably only going to be a single chapter long and those of you who know what it's about – Shhhh, don't spoil it for everyone else.

*****

Review Responses

Thundergod – No, you didn't miss anything. There's absolutely no precedent for Washu/Yosho in the OAV but a lot of fic writers seem borrow their obvious closeness from the TinT series.  I'd say I got my concept mostly from other writers (since I have yet to finish watching that awful series) so don't read too much into it.

Dennisud – No, Nagi won't be hooked up with 'Destiny', I have someone better in mind although I'm not sure if it will be a permanent relationship yet.  Besides, anyone that's familiar with _that_ series can get the impression that 'Destiny' is too much in love with herself, although there are many people that would disagree with me on that.

Meekachu – Yeah, there's still a couple of  'incidents' to happen, another one caused by the cabbits and an old 'enemy' appears.  But nothing disrupts the ceremony, the Queens have seen to that.

Lizzy Hakubi – It can't get much more 'loving' than it already is unless they decide to permanently exclude Tenchi.  And that'll never happen.

Vsdefender – Once again your keen insight has hit the nail on the head, I couldn't agree with you more.

Alighthawk – Yes, too much of a good thing is bad.  You already know how I'm planning on handling it, but for everyone else's sake I'll just say that I'm going to be keeping it to the one trio.

*****

BobR

4/11/2002


	10. More Surprises

Disclaimer

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC.  I don't own any rights to them.  Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

*****

Jurai, Here We Come

Chapter 10

More Surprises

*****

The day of the ceremony finally arrived and dawned bright and sunny.  Actually that wasn't a great surprise since the Emperor had told Planetary Weather Control to make sure it did.  There were many festivities planned for the day, all leading up to a humungous fireworks show for the populace in the evening.  The government had declared a national holiday for the next two days (after all, it wasn't everyday a Crown Princess got married) and the subjects of the Empire were in a holiday mood.  There were rallies and picnics; the government had erected giant vidscreens in most public venues so that everyone could watch.  There were even a few small demonstrations against the union, but Jurai being an open society, the people were allowed to express their opinions as long as they were peaceful.

For most of the Royal Family and their guests, the morning was spent rushing around taking care of those last-minute details that always seemed to pop up.  After breakfast the trio had one last session to refresh them on Royal protocol then they spent the rest of the morning relaxing and watching the public festivities on vid.  After a light lunch everyone changed into their formal garments and prepared to head for the ceremony.

Ayeka was startled as the Guardian Destiny walked into their rooms unannounced.  Ryoko just grinned and waited for the explosion.

You should be waiting outside our suite, Guardian," said the princess in a frosty tone as an attendant put the finishing touches on her hair.

"Oh _puhleez_ Ayeka," came the deep, musical voice from within the hood.  "Can't you even guess who I am yet?  I know you've been thinking about it, I've seen it in your eyes on several occasions."

"Yes I have," the princess agreed.  "But that doesn't excuse your interruption.  Only members of the Royal Family are allowed in here without an invitation."

"Or Goddesses," mumbled Ryoko.

"Yes, or Goddesses," repeated Ayeka.  "Goddesses?  Wait a minute…"  Everything suddenly came together in her mind, the voice and the way Destiny seemed to float smoothly along…  The princess jumped up out of her chair and carefully pulled back Destiny's hood revealing her face for the first time.  It was a dark face with deep brown eyes.  A triangular mark shone on her forehead while others appeared on each cheek.  The woman shook out her long platinum hair as a mischievous grin played about her face.  Ayeka stepped back in shock.

"Hi Ayeka," said the goddess Urd.  "Surprise!"

Ayeka slumped back into her chair.  "What are you doing here?  I thought you couldn't come."  She knew wherever Urd went, trouble of some sort usually followed.

"Well, I wasn't," said the goddess, shrugging out of the robe.  It disappeared in a flash of light.  "But I decided what the hell, I don't get off-planet very often and thought it was time for a break."

"You could have warned us."

Urd shrugged.  "What would be the fun in that?  Besides, your mothers knew and they thought it best not to tell you guys.  But Ryoko figured it out the other day and," the goddess' beautiful face took on a pouty look, "I've been good on this trip, haven't I?"

"Are you by yourself?" the princess asked.

"Kinda, Lady Tokimi came with me.  Bell wouldn't leave Keiichi and I didn't even tell Skuld I was leaving or I never would have heard the end of it."

"I see, so here you are.  Now what?"

Urd winked at Ryoko before answering. "Don't worry Ayeka, I promised your mothers I'd be on my best behavior.  Besides as the saying goes, I'm only here for the beer, or whatever passes for beer on Jurai anyway.  You know me, never pass up a good party…"

"Actually, they have pretty good beer on this planet," chimed in Ryoko.  "And the wines aren't bad, either."

"Figures you'd know about that," muttered Ayeka as she indicated for the attendant to continue with her hair.

*****

As they entered the park Tenchi was amazed at the number of people that had turned out to see the ceremony in person.  They were packed shoulder-to-shoulder near the stage and didn't thin out much anywhere in the room.  He mentioned something about it to Ayeka and she told him that the ceremony was open to anyone that Juraians had been lining up at the entrance for days, some camping out to make sure they were among the first in and got a good view.  She admitted that most people would be able to see better if they stayed outside and watched it on one of the screens, but some just felt that they had to be there in person.  She pointed out the box with tinted windows where all their friends and the two Queens would be watching from.  Although by the Holy Council and most of the upper nobility knew that there were duplicates of the trio from other Realities present for the events, it was thought best if the general public didn't know; thus the tinted windows that were impervious to any type of vidcam that might be pointed in that direction.

The trio made their way up on to the stage preceded by the twelve members of the Holy Council and the Emperor.  They stood in front of their seats while the Emperor sat and each member of the Council genuflected before him before taking his or her place in the seating arrangement.  As they looked out over the hushed crowd Tenchi felt Ryoko shivering next to him.  He reached over and gave her hand a squeeze for confidence, then did the same for Ayeka although it was obvious that this didn't bother her at all.

A gong beat slowly twelve times and the current head of the Holy Council stood and began to speak.  "Fellow Juraians," she said.  "We are gathered here and at various locations all over the Empire to recognize the union that exists between these three individuals."  She spread her arms to indicate the trio seated below and in front of her.  "We of the Council believe that this is one of the rare instances where true love overcame almost insurmountable obstacles to allow these three to come together.  Many of us remember the depredations of the Space Pirate Ryoko 700 years ago.  Many of us harbor prejudices against non-Juraians.  Over the past few days a few of us have come to know these three on a level higher than before and I and the rest of the Council have no qualms about recognizing the obvious bond that exists between Jurai Ayeka, Masaki Tenchi and Hakubi Ryoko.  Let no Juraian speak out against this union for the Holy Council does unanimously approve of it.  Now let the nobles of Jurai speak their minds so that all may know their true feelings."

Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko sat as a small army of nobles made short speeches about how glad they were that Ayeka had finally found someone and how surprised they were with the change that had come over 'the dread Space Pirate Ryoko" in the last 700 years.  Ryoko blushed deep red every time someone mentioned her name and Tenchi too felt embarrassment whenever someone told about what a fine husband he would make the two girls.  When all the other speeches were done it was the finally Emperor's turn to speak 

Azusa stood in front of his throne and his voice was broadcast out to the gathered crowd and the entire Juraian Empire.

"Loyal subjects," he began.  "Friends.  I would first like to thank you all for being present to honor my daughter and her spouses.  As some of you know I have harbored great misgivings about this match but over the course of time I have come to see how deeply my daughter cares for Tenchi and Ryoko and how much they reciprocate her love.  With Tsunami's help I have come to understand that within these three lies the future of the Juraian people.  Thus I hereby proclaim Masaki Tenchi and Masaki Hakubi Ryoko as true Juraians with all of the rights and privileges of such.  And as such they are now my subjects and fall under the protection of the Crown, as do all Juraians."  He glowered out over the hushed audience daring anyone to speak against him.  "And on a more personal note," he continued, "on behalf of myself and my wives I welcome them as members of the Juraian Royal Family.  Arise Crown Prince Tenchi, Crown Princess Ryoko and greet _your_ subjects."

Tenchi and Ryoko slowly got to their feet, followed by Ayeka who didn't want to be the only one still seated.  The three bowed deeply to the people and the watching vidcams.  The crowd was silent for a moment then broke into a thunderous roar.  Shouts of "Long Live the Royal Family" were heard echoing off the distant walls and roof.

Azusa held up his hands and the crowd quieted, he wasn't quite done yet.  Once the noise had hushed to a level where he felt he could be heard again he went on.  "I have been Emperor for many centuries and hope to continue for many, many more.  But I feel the time has come to proclaim my legal heir.  Many felt and still feel that my son Yosho should take over from me when the time comes.  I wish that were so but Yosho saw the prejudice that many Juraians have towards Terrans and being half Terran he does not want to endanger the honor of the Royal family.  I know this to be true because I found such feelings within myself concerning Prince Tenchi before I came to know him better.  So I agree with my son, I must pick someone that _all_ Juraians will accept.  This caused a bit of a problem for me since all of my children were off on wild chases across the galaxy looking for each other."  Azusa smiled at Ayeka and the crowd let out a subdued laugh.  "But now they have all returned and after careful consideration and consultation with some of my advisors," he looked up at the box where the 'special' guests were seated and winked at the Empress Ayeka although he couldn't actually see her, "I have come to the conclusion that there is only one person who is qualified for and who actually _wants_ this thankless job.  Thus I hereby proclaim Masaki Jurai Ayeka as the legitimate and legal heir to the throne of the Juraian Empire.  Daughter, please stand."

In shock Ayeka stood up and turned to look at her father.  He gently smiled at her and motioned back towards the front of the stage.  She turned back and stared with blank eyes out over the hushed crowd.  Tenchi and Ryoko also stood again and Ryoko moved over to stand on the opposite side of the princess from Tenchi.  Both took one of her hands in theirs and raised it over their heads.  Then Ryoko hugged Ayeka and Tenchi followed suit.  This was the signal for the dam to break and once again a roar, even louder than last time echoed through the park.  Up in the box Funaho quietly passed 1000 Jurai to Misaki behind her back.  Misaki smiled and tucked it into her robe.  

It was almost twenty minutes before the crowd quieted again and the final parts of the ceremony could continue.  Ayeka sat through the whole review of the Guard without seeing it.  She was stunned by her father's proclamation; she had expected him to name Yosho as heir anyway, or at least Tenchi.  She'd never even considered herself a candidate.

At last the ceremony drew to a close and Tenchi finally led a still dazed Ayeka off the stage and into the waiting arms of their friends.  After a round of hugs and congratulations from everyone, Ayeka turned to her father.

"Why," she asked.  "Why me?  I understand about Yosho, but why not Tenchi?"

"The reasons that Yosho has for not accepting the throne are valid and for Tenchi it would be even worse.  He's part Terran too and he wasn't even born on Jurai so that exacerbates the problem.  I seriously considered him and I truly believe that he would be a fine ruler someday, but by naming him I would have alienated the more conservative elements of the populace and caused him and you enormous problems in the future."

Ayeka opened her mouth to protest but her father held up a hand to stop her.

"Wait, hear me out first.  By naming you my heir I think I've kept things under control and since I know how you think, I have a feeling that Tenchi will be Emperor in everything but name anyway.  I also have a feeling that the next government will be a three-way rule because even as lazy as you say she is, I can't see Ryoko sitting idly by while you and Tenchi do all the work." 

"And get all the credit," said Ayeka with tears in her eyes.

"And get all the credit," agreed the Emperor.

Ayeka suddenly threw he arms around her father's neck in a rare show of public affection towards him.  "Thank you daddy, thank you for everything," she cried into his robes.

The ruler of the greatest empire in the galaxy was stunned.  _Daddy?  She called me daddy! _

*****

Author's Notes

All right the ceremony is over, everyone can go home now.  Not really, there's still the reception first and a bit of excitement happens there plus a totally unexpected incident.

A word of apology:  Last week a couple of readers tried to IM me during the day at work.  Due to a problem with my corporate firewall I was able to see your messages but not reply to them, AOL told me I wasn't logged on. ('Then why the hell can I _see_ the messages?' I wondered at the time.)  I wasn't deliberately ignoring you, I love my readers.  My System Admin has since opened up the correct port in the firewall and I've had no problems since.  I'll have to remember to thank him next time I see him. (Author looks in a handy mirror: Thanks Bob.  Image in mirror replies: You're welcome Bob, next time pay attention to what you're doing and your friends won't get pissed off…)  There, all taken care of.  BTW, the IM client _Trillian_ (www.download.com, search for 'Trillian') works well through a firewall and supports AOL, MSN, Yahoo, ICQ and IRC, all without any annoying adverts.  Well worth it's price (It's FREE!)

If this chapter and the next seem rather _odd_ (most of the next chapter was actually written _before_ this one) then there's a reason for it.  I've had a slight fever all week from some kind of infection and some of this stuff is probably a result of that; you know, fever dreams and such.  So bear with me and cut me a little slack.  Thanks.

*****

Review Responses

Thundergod – Yep, even with their love for each other they're still going to bicker and Tenchi's still going to get stuck in the middle.

Dennisud – I agree with you about Yosho/Washu having a lot in common (obviously), but for some reason I don't think the 3rd OAV will touch on that.  I guess that leaves it up to us fanfic authors to make them happy.

Akimi Akibi – If you loved chapter 9 just wait until chapter 11.  No toasted Tenchi, but some other goodies.

Meekachu – I kept that part in the next chapter (you know which part I mean) and added some stuff that happens afterwards too.  Should be good for a chuckle or two…

There are a few loyal reviewers I haven't heard from in a while: Priest and Agent_86.  If you guys are still out there drop me a line so I know you're ok.  My thanks to everyone else who has reviewed here, emailed me or tried to IM me.  It means a lot to know that someone's enjoying this stuff.

*****

BobR

4/14/2002


	11. A Wild Night

Disclaimer

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC.  I don't own any rights to them.  Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

*****

Jurai, Here We Come

Chapter 11

A Wild Night

*****

After the fireworks show, which everyone agreed had been one of the best they'd ever seen, it was time to head over to one of the palace's great halls for the reception.  Entering the hall, Tenchi was astonished to see the place decorated for a western-style wedding reception.  "Since you didn't get to have a real party back on Earth," Funaho said in his ear.  "So Misaki and I planned this one for you to make up for it.  I wish we could have invited some of your relatives from Earth, but," Funaho shrugged.  "You know the reasons for that."

Ryoko sidled up between them.  "And I forgot my bouquet.  But I did wear a garter, wanna see?"  She started to lift her gown.

"Ryoko!" exclaimed Tenchi, face turning bright red.  "Not here."

Ryoko pouted for a minute then brightened.  "Maybe later," she said, running a finger under Tenchi's chin.  

Tenchi gulped and nodded.   He felt Ayeka take his left hand while Ryoko grabbed his right.  Together they entered the room to the applause of the people gathered to honor them.

*****

After the meal, which included some of Sasami's pies, the formal groups broke up into informal clusters as the nobles sought each other out for conversation and such.  Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka were cornered by different groups several times but always managed to escape somehow, usually by the 'accidental' intervention of one of the queens.  Azusa watched all of this from a throne that had been placed on a platform near the front of the room.  Watching the others interact with his nobles he once again congratulated himself on making the correct choice for his heir.

Ryoko was standing near the bar, talking to a woman from one of the lesser houses about Juraian political alliances when a sudden feeling of raw lust passed through her mind.  It faded as quickly as it started and since she knew that _she_ wasn't in the mood at the moment she wondered where it came from.  Glancing around the room she saw her mother idly chatting with one of the other Washu's about something scientific probably.  Nope, not from her, she had more control over her link anyway.  Tenchi was seated at the table with his female counterpart and Duke Rinoi, looking bored out of his skull.  Not from him either, she guessed.  Ayeka was nowhere to be seen at the moment, probably hidden within one of the larger groups and being congratulated on being named Azusa's legal heir; besides, she never sent waves this strong, even when she and Tenchi were in the middle of…  Well, it probably wasn't her, anyway.  That only left one other that she had a link with.  Now, where was she…?  Over at the buffet table?  Nope.  There were three cabbits over there up to their furry necks in a large pile of carrots, but none of them was her Ryo-ohki.  Maybe she…  Wait; three cabbits?  Not four?  Let's see, two Ryo-ohki's and a shaggy, buff-colored male that had to be Nagi's Ken-ohki.  That meant…  Oh no!  

_You little weasel, _ she sent.  _Where are you?  What are you doing? _  Another wave of passion coursed through her.  _Not now Ryo-ohki!  This IS NOT a good time! _  She caught a glimpse of a quivering Ayeka trying to make her way over to Tenchi and knew she'd been right.  _Those little rodents.  They're dead meat when I get my hands on them! _  She bit her lower lip to suppress a moan and hoped Ayeka was having better luck than she was.  Mumbling some lame excuse to the noblewoman, she teleported over to her husband, appearing just as Ayeka arrived at the table.

"Tenchi!" the princess gasped, starting to sweat profusely with the effort to suppress her need.

"Yes Tenchi!" said Ryoko.  "We have to go somewhere, anywhere.  Right now!"

The young prince looked up at his two wives and saw their expressions.  "We can't; this whole thing is for us, we can't just leave."

Ryoko groaned, gripping the edge of the table, crushing it and sending sawdust drifting to the floor.  "Tenchi, you don't understand.  WE HAVE TO GO RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes husband," Ayeka followed.  "THIS MINUTE!"

Tenchi suddenly grasped what was happening and a look of shock passed across his face.  "We can't leave," he repeated, shacking his head.  "Not all of us anyway.  I'll have to stay here while you two go take care of this 'little problem'."

"Tenchi!" whined Ryoko, her breath coming in small gasps.

"No Ryoko," mumbled Ayeka, grabbing the pirate's arm.  "Tenchi's right, he has to stay.  Now take us to our rooms.  Quickly!"  Ryoko teleported them away without another word.  

They reappeared in the living area of their suite; Ryoko herself was now starting to sweat a bit.  _Just in time, _ she thought.  "Ayeka," she moaned.

"Ryoko," the princess replied in husky voice.  "We're not going to make it to the bedroom, are we?" 

"No," gasped the pirate, phasing both of them out of their clothes.  The two tumbled to the floor naked, Ayeka landing on top.

"Ryoko, I'm sorry," Ayeka breathed, her hands starting to roam over her friend's body.

"I'm not," replied Ryoko, her own hands starting to move.  "It's just the timing…"

"Yes," moaned Ayeka as her mouth covered Ryoko's.

In the back of her mind Ryoko noticed the faint glow coming from Ayeka's forehead and cheeks. _This should be fun, _ she thought wryly.  One of her last conscious thoughts before she finally gave in to the moment was directed at Ryo-ohki, _You little twit; you two had better go into hiding when this is over… _

*****

Back in the banquet hall the old Duke turned to Tenchi.  "Oh dear.  They looked ill, they will be all right, won't they?" he asked with a worried tone in his voice.

Tenchi managed a weak smile.  "I'm sure they'll be fine.  They'll probably be back in an hour or so, good as new."

"It's not Ayeka's 'condition' is it?" asked the female Tenchi, reaching out to take her counterpart's hand and comfort him.  "I know the three of you are mentally linked and all…"

"Well, it's not really _that_ but it's something along those lines.  I'm sure they'll be fine," he repeated, a wistful look crossing his face.  "I'm sure."

*****

Urd and Tokimi made their way around the room stopping to chat briefly with small groups of nobles that recognized them as friends of the happy trio.  During a quiet moment alone Tokimi turned to the platinum haired goddess and asked her if she attended many gatherings like this.

"No," Urd replied.  "I really prefer more _intimate_ get-togethers.  But this is ok too."

"But doesn't being surrounded by this many mortals bother you?  I'm not used to dealing one-on-one with this many, that's what I have priests and priestesses for.  What would happen if we were recognized for what we are?"

"Don't let it bother you.  The Juraians seem to be pretty well adjusted to higher-dimensional beings.  I think they'd take it in stride."  Urd spied Empress Ayeka surrounded by a group of people.  From the look on the woman's face they were asking her things that she'd rather not respond to.  The dusky goddess grabbed Tokimi's arm and started dragging her through the crowd.  "Come on, there's someone who needs a little 'divine' intervention."

*****

"Masaki Tenchi!" lisped a loud voice at the end of the table.  "We have unfinished business."  The room grew quiet around them.

"Wha…?" Tenchi's head came up and he looked at the pink haired fop standing with a sneer on his face.

"Masaki Tenchi of Earth, I challenge you to a duel.  You have besmirched the honor of Jurai by taking her princesses away.  I demand satisfaction!"

"Seriyou?" he started to stand only to feel a slender hand on his shoulder.

"Let me handle this Tenchi," his female counterpart said.  "I've felt pretty useless here so far and this is something I want to do."

"But…" Tenchi started.

"No buts," she covered his lips with her finger.  "This afternoon Jurai adopted you, so you're now Masaki Tenchi of Jurai.  If he wants to fight Masaki Tenchi of Earth he must be talking about me since I don't see our counterpart around anywhere.  I can take him, don't worry."

Tenchi nodded and sat back down, the other Tenchi turned to the young noble.  "I accept," she said.

Seriyou looked back and forth between the two Tenchi's for a moment.  "But…  but…  I…  but…" he stammered.  He turned to look at Azusa who was grinning from ear-to-ear.  "My lord, I…"

Azusa held up his hand, eyes glittering with humor.  "Challenge was issued and legally accepted.  There's nothing I can do."

"But I challenged Masaki Tenchi, not this… this girl!"

"That 'girl' _is_ Masaki Tenchi," thundered the Emperor.  "Oh, she might not be the one you meant, but that's her name and she _is_ from Earth."  Azusa's eyes narrowed.  "Are you backing out, coward?"

Seriyou straightened his slender shoulders.  "No, my lord.  I'll fight her, but only to the first touch."

Azusa looked at Tenchi.  "Acceptable my lord," she said, not taking her eyes off her opponent.  "Tenchi," she said to her companion.  "Can I borrow yours?  I gave mine to Ayeka to carry since this outfit doesn't have any place to put it."

"Sure," he said pulling the Tenchi-ken out of his jacket and handing it to her.  "Here."

"Thanks," she smacked the sword's hilt against the palm of her hand a few times.  "Don't leave home without it I guess."

*****

A space was cleared in the center of the room and Tenchi made her way out to the middle of the open area.  Looking around she saw her Ryoko, followed by Minagi, trying to make their way through the crowd.  She waved them both away and turned her attention back to the fop.  "Any time you're ready 'Sir Wimp'," she called out.  The other Tenchi winced; she had to be spending too much time with Ryoko.

Seriyou entered the circle and moved until he was only about ten feet from his opponent.  He drew a thin metal sword that looked very similar to a Terran rapier.  "Your weapon girl, where is it?" he lisped.

Tenchi held out the Tenchi-ken.  "Right here."  The blue blade hissed to life and it's humming filled the hall.

"But…  but…  but that's the Master Key!  Only a member of the Royal Family…"  Shocked, Seriyou looked at Azusa again.  "My Lord…"

"Yes, what is it now?" the Emperor asked, grin widening.

"Nothing my lord." The dandy turned back to Tenchi.  "My Lady, if I had but known…"

Tenchi held her blade at the ready.  "Would it have made a difference?  Next time I suggest you do your homework, worm."  She continued to insult him hoping to goad him into making a mistake.  "Only a fool like you would interrupt an event like this to make himself look like a complete idiot."

But the Juraian wouldn't fall for it.  He remained silent and a determined look crossed his face.  He advanced and they crossed blades with a crash as the Tenchi-ken unsuccessfully tried to cut the Juraian metal of his blade.  His attack drove Tenchi back a step before she realized that as powerful as it was, it was still a textbook move and this man had little experience in actual battle.  She countered with an attack of her own and managed to beat down his guard several times but not to touch him.

They had been trading attacks for several minutes and now resignation was written on Seriyou's face as he concluded that regardless of who this girl was, she was better and stronger than him.  He knew it was only a matter of time before she seriously hurt him with the powerful energy weapon; the metal of his own blade could only take so much abuse and was already starting to glow in spots.  Knowing what he had to do, he took a step back and extended his sword at right angles to his body.  "Yield!" he said in a soft voice.

Tenchi deactivated her sword and bowed to her foe.  Seriyou returned the bow and then turned and bowed to the other Tenchi as well. "Lord Tenchi, Lady Tenchi," he said in a trembling voice.  "I find myself in the unenviable position of having to apologize.  Your honor is intact, I will not bother you again."  He sheathed his blade and turned to leave, the crowd parting for him like he was a pariah.

"WAIT!" Tenchi called out from where he had been standing to watch the fight.  He glanced up at the Emperor who now had a slight frown on his face.  "Lord Seriyou, honor has been satisfied.  You are welcome to stay and enjoy yourself."   Another look at Azusa showed him with a contemplative look on his countenance.  He nodded assent to his son-in-law.  "Please, Lord Seriyou, stay and join us," Tenchi asked again, gesturing toward the food and drink laid out across the room.

Seriyou looked around at the now neutral expressions of the people surrounding him, at least there was no hate or contempt showing.  He made up his mind.  Bowing again to Tenchi he said, "Thank you my lord, I will."

As Tenchi took his seat, Duke Rinoi patted him on the back. "Well done my boy, well done indeed.  Lord Seriyo might be something of an idiot but he comes from a powerful family."  Turning to the other Tenchi who had just returned to the table along with Ryoko and Minagi he said, "And you too my dear.  I haven't enjoyed myself this much in hundreds of years.  Well played, all!"

Tenchi handed the sword back to her counterpart with a thank you.  She glanced across the room to where Seriyou was still be avoided by his peers.  "He really is a wimp you know, Mihoshi could've taken him."

*****

Ryoko lay exhausted on the floor of their suite while Ayeka dozed next to her.  She shook the princess lightly to wake her up.  "Ayeka, hey Ayeka. We need to be getting back to the party."

"Wuzzat…?" Ayeka mumbled.  "Party?"

"Yeah, party, remember?  Tenchi, your parents, all the nobles…"

"Oh!  That party," said Ayeka shooting up into a sitting position.  "We _do_ need to get back.  Where are our clothes?"  She started scrambling around on the floor collecting garments.

Ryoko took a deep breath and sat up herself.  Her sensitive nose detected the odor of their last half-hour's activity.  "Hold it princess," she said, putting a hand out to stop Ayeka's mad crawling.  "First we need a quick shower."

Ayeka's own nose twitched.  "Yes, I see your point."  The princess stood up and stumbled her way into the bathing area, Ryoko following close behind.

"I hope we didn't miss anything good," she muttered to Ayeka's bare back.

*****

Tenchi felt Ryoko's hands caressing his body before she materialized behind him.  "We're back," she whispered in his ear.

"So I see," he said, a smile touching his lips as Ayeka took a seat next to him.  "Did you two get everything taken care of?"

"Yes, but we missed your, um, input on the subject.  Maybe later, ok?"  Ryoko looked over at the food tables where there were now five cabbits and a significantly smaller pile of carrots.  She dragged Ayeka back to her feet.  "There _is_ one more thing we have to do though…"  She headed off towards the food, a confused princess flopping along behind her.

*****

Ryo-ohki looked up from her snack to see two angry golden eyes glaring at her.  She started to run but Ryoko grabbed her by the scruff of the neck.  Ayeka had a similar grip on Ay-ohki.  

"Listen you little idiot," Ryoko said going nose-to-nose with the cabbit.  "The four of us are going to have a little talk tomorrow about propriety.  There's a time and place for everything and this was neither the time nor the place.  Got it?"

"Miya!" replied Ryo-ohki.

"Don't tell me you're sorry.  It won't work."  Ryoko set the cabbit back down.  "Remember, tomorrow!"  She shook her finger at her abashed partner.  "Now, go play with your friends."

While Ryoko had been having words with her cabbit, Ayeka had been having a similar talk with Ay-ohki.  As the two turned to leave their cabbits looked at each other with expressions that said "Uh oh, we're in for it now."  The other three cabbits moaned in sympathetic agreement.

*****

Urd and Tokimi had successfully rescued Empress Ayeka from a fate worse than death.  Now the three of them were seated with Nagi at a table as far from the center of activity as possible.  A slightly tipsy Tokimi was trying to explain to a very tipsy Empress that she was the sister of the Goddesses Tsunami and Washu and that Urd was one of Earth's minor goddesses.  Urd, who'd had a few herself at this point, decided not to confuse the issue by trying to explain to Tokimi that Washu wasn't a goddess in the Empress' Reality.  The two seemed to be getting along well enough as is, even if they couldn't understand each other anymore.  The Norn looked around the room and spied the three Sasami's playing what appeared to be a card game at a table off in a corner.  Her eyes lit up and she floated over to the girls.  Curiosity getting the best of her, Nagi followed the goddess.

"Cousins," she greeted, nodding to the two that were hosts of their respective Tsunami's and the third that was bound to hers through ritual.  "Whatcha playin'?"

"Old Maid," said one of the Sasami's showing the deck to Urd.  It had pictures of all of the various Tenchi groups with Empress Ayeka as the 'Old Maid'.

"Cute," said Urd, handing the cards back.  She snapped her fingers and a different deck appeared.  "Say, you guys ever heard of an Earth game called Poker?"

All three Sasami's giggled.

*****

A sudden scream cut through the rumble of conversation and heads turned to find its source.  Seriyou was standing by the bar and had found someone he'd hoped never to see again.  Mihoshi stood in front of him, frowning as she tried to remember where she'd seen this dandy before.  "Get her away from me, please get her away from me," he cried as he fell to his knees pleading and wringing his hands.

"Say, aren't you…" started Mihoshi but before she could finish Lord Seriyou had passed out on the floor.  "Darn," said the blonde.  "All I wanted was his autograph, I really, really like his music."

Across the room Tenchi blearily turned to her companions at the head table.  "Tol' ya," she slurred.  "M'hoshi rules."  Her head thumped against the table as she passed out.

*****

It was the wee hours of the morning and the party was beginning to wind down as a Ryoko gently lifted Tenchi to take the girl back to their rooms.  Spotting her Ayeka sitting with Mihoshi, Kiyone and their boyfriends, she made her way over to them to see if the princess was ready to leave as well.  Ayeka was having a hard time staying awake so she agreed to have Ryoko teleport her back too.  After saying their goodbyes, the three disappeared.  

Over in a darkened corner lit by a single bulb suspended by a cord that seemed to come from nowhere, Urd, now dressed in a white shirt with garters on the sleeves and a green-brimmed visor, shuffled the deck getting ready to deal another hand to the three princesses, Nagi and Misaki who had also joined the small group.  There was a small mountain of chips in front of the bounty hunter, a slightly larger pile in front of each blue haired princess and an even larger pile in front of Misaki.  _Who'd have though that such cute little girls would turn out to be card sharks? _ the goddess wondered.

"Deal," said Nagi in a low tone.

The goddess dealt the cards, then sighed in resignation as she looked at her hand (a pair of twos, jack high) and pushed her last few chips into the middle of the table.

Noboyuki hovered in the semi-darkness behind Misaki, viewfinder plastered to his eye making sure he got plenty of footage of Urd.  He groaned as he reached the end of his last tape.  "NO!  I still have the after party 'activities' yet. Tell me it isn't true!" he yelled at the camera, shaking it until it rattled.

*****

At last it was over, all the guests had left for home or returned to their suites in the palace.  Tenchi gratefully sagged into a chair in their own suite as Ryoko and Ayeka got ready for bed.  Loosening his collar he thought back on the events of the day; all-in-all things had gone rather well although he was glad he wouldn't have to do it again, at least not soon.  Ayeka had been telling him about what would happen when Azusa handed over the reigns of the Empire.  And he thought today had been long…

A shapely leg appeared from the bedroom area of the suite.  "Tenchi," as soft voice called.  "You promised us later and now it's later."  A smile formed on his face as he got up and made his way to the bedroom.  It seemed that his night wasn't quite over yet.

*****

To be concluded…

*****

Author's Notes

Told ya it was going to get strange, don't say I didn't warn you.  If you're wondering why some of the other players don't seem to have anything much to do in this story, like Kiyone, the Marshal or the two boyfriends it's because they were there only as guests and observers.  Not everyone needs to be involved in every chapter you know.

*****

Review Responses

Dennisud – Nope, Noboyuki's here to as you can see.  I wasn't actually going to go into details about the birth, just sort of let it happen.  I could come up with _something_ I guess…

Thundergod – Shouldn't have been that big a surprise.  But I thought the betting was a fun idea too although it was something of an afterthought.

Lizzy Hakubi – Thank you, but I don't often see you online in the evening here unless you mean _your_ evening (there's a 6 hour time difference between Ohio and The Netherlands for those of you that are wondering…)

Wharpt – Except Silver has Ayeka married to an ex-god in her series, not Tenchi.  There's another author (Hospitaller) who's currently writing an excellent lemonish series that's probably closer to my three-way setup but I don't see my Ryoko having the patience for the job he's given her nor Tenchi taking full responsibility as Emperor.

Smack54 – Thanks.  I enjoy your writing too.  Can't remember if I've every reviewed it though.  If not, that's an omission I'll have to correct.

Agent_86 – Nice to hear from you again.  I didn't know if you were keeping up on this one or not.  Tokimi didn't come in with the original group, she's found her own niche to keep her busy by now (don't ask me what…) but she ran into Urd one day and Urd mentioned that she was planning on attending so…

Maskai316 – There's one more brief chapter after this to tie up a few loose ends and get everyone on their way home.  The Yosho/Washu relationship may be explored in future stories.

Meekachu -  Well here it is, let's see what kind of comments it generates.  Oh, and about those Old Maid cards – I'll see what I can do. JK

Vsdefender – Well, she didn't actually imply it (ok, maybe she did) and yes, she still calls Ryoko a monster on occasion, but not a demon.

*****

BobR

4/16/2002


	12. Time To Go

Disclaimer

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC.  I don't own any rights to them.  Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

*****

Jurai, Here We Come

Chapter 12

Time To Go

*****

Each of the three groups staggered into breakfast the next morning looking haggard, albeit for entirely different reasons.  The last to show up were Tenchi and Ryoko from the Empress' Reality who had missed the entire reception.  In fact no one had seen them since the start of the fireworks the evening before.

"Well, well.  Look what the cabbit dragged in," said Big Washu as the two stumbled through the door looking haggard.  "We missed you guys last night."

The two took their seats and Ryoko started filling two plates for her and Tenchi while he poured a couple glasses of what appeared to be orange juice.

"So, where were you guys?" asked Sasami.

"Er, something came up and we had to take care of it," said Ryoko.

One of the other Ryoko's snorted.  "Now where have I heard that one before," she said in a low voice to the Ayeka seated next to her.  The princess blushed, remembering _exactly_ where she'd heard it before, and when.

"Should we prepare for any little Tenchi's or Ryoko's?" snickered Tenchi as she lifted an eyebrow at the couple.

"Don't worry," began the other Tenchi.  "We were caref…Mpphh"  Ryoko quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"We don't know what you're talking about," she said in an innocent tone.

"I'm sure you don't, demon," Empress Ayeka commented taking a sip of her tea.

"Hey, watch it," growled one of the other Ayeka's, showing a bit of fang.  "That's not a derogatory word around here anymore."

"Sorry," mumbled the Empress.  She cleared her throat.  "Anyway Ryoko, who gave you the right to corrupt Tenchi?"

"Oh, so you wanted to do it yourself eh?  Besides, it was hardly corruption.  It's not the first time you know," Ryoko replied with a smug look.

"Ryoko…" yelled Tenchi.  Everyone but the Empress and Ryoko snickered.

"I mean come on Ayeka, Tenchi and I have been together on Earth for over a year while you've been busy on Jurai except for a few short visits.  Things happen.  But I understand your disappointment in losing to me, I'd feel the same way."  Ryoko took a sip of her juice and grimaced.  "Ooh, sour."

"Ryoko…" said Tenchi again, but he was ignored.

The Empress' face turned red and mini-logs began to form around her head.  Heads disappeared as bystanders ducked for cover.  "What do you mean 'losing to you'?  I haven't begun to …"  Nagi put her hand Ayeka's shoulder and shook her head.

"Remember what we talked about," the bounty hunter said in a low tone.

The logs disappeared and everyone came out from under the table.  Ayeka bowed her head.  "You're right.  Ryoko, Tenchi, I'm sorry, please forgive me.  I've known that you two have been together for some time and I chose to ignore it.  I have no right to pass judgment on you."

Ryoko was stunned.  "You mean you're all right with this?  Yahooo!  You're ok Ayeka, you know that?"

"Ryoko…" mumbled Tenchi covering his face with his hands.  No one paid him any attention.

The Empress managed a weak smile.  "I didn't say that, but I will deal with it in my own way Ryoko."  She held out her hand.  "Friends?"

Ryoko tentatively took the offered hand and when there was no sudden surge of power through it she gave it a firm shake.  "Always," she said, then drew the Empress to her and gave her a hug.  "Always," she repeated.  "Now, let's eat."

The rest of the breakfast was uneventful.

*****

Later that morning the various groups were getting ready to head home.  Big Washu had opened up a portal to each Reality and after a last round of congratulations and hugs everyone was finally ready.  

Tenchi walked up to her counterpart and smacked him across the back hard enough to stagger him.  "Well, it's been fun and when my turn comes you're all invited too.

"You and Ryoko?" the other Tenchi asked innocently.

The girl turned a little red.  "I don't know about that…  But whoever it is, you'll come, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it.  I promise," he said.

She grinned at him and gave him a final squeeze.  "Well, take care of Ayeka and Ryoko.  And if you ever need us for anything…"

"I know how to reach you," he finished.

"Right!"   She winked at him, stepped through the portal and was gone.  The blackness rapidly faded until nothing was left but the bare wall.

*****

Nagi, with Ken-ohki on her shoulder, walked up to Empress Ayeka who was standing by herself next to the portal.

"So Your Highness, have you thought about what I said the other night?" Nagi asked as she noticed the Empress wistfully watching Ryoko and Tenchi holding hands, Ryoko rested her head on Tenchi's shoulder and sighed with happiness.

The Empress' attention remained on the other couple as she answered,  "About changing Juraian custom?  Yes.  I won't."

"Why not?" asked the bounty hunter, eyes narrowing.  "Isn't it what you want?"

Ayeka sighed and it wasn't a happy sound.  "Yes it is, but it wouldn't be for the best," she explained.  "They're so happy together and I know that Tenchi wants nothing to do with the Juraian crown.  Changing the way things are would force him, and Ryoko, into positions they neither want nor are qualified for."

Nagi raised an eyebrow at this.  "But what about Ayeka?  Doesn't she deserve something too?"

Now Ayeka turned her attention to the bounty hunter.  She gave the taller woman an appraising look.  "I'd like to think so, but her first priority must be to her people.  Her personal needs are secondary.  Ever since the other night when you gave me hope I've kept asking myself 'what would be best for Jurai'?  I've come to the conclusion that keeping things the way they are is best.  I'll continue to take my vacations with them for as long as they want me but I won't interfere with their lives."

"You're a strong woman Empress," said Nagi, patting her on the back.  "You reached the same conclusion I did.  Be friends, yes, or at least not enemies, but don't venture beyond the line; you might not like what you find and may ruin it for everyone else.  What now?"

"Now we go home and everything returns to normal.  Like you I hope to someday find someone else to love.  Maybe someday."  A single tear ran down the Empress' cheek and was quickly wiped away.

And with that Ayeka stepped into the portal followed by Nagi and the two Guardians.  A minute later Sasami jumped through with Ryo-ohki perched on her head, then Tenchi and Ryoko, still holding hands.

*****

A portal opened and Minagi suddenly appeared on Hinase's bridge.

"Well Minagi, did you have a good time?" the ship asked as if nothing unusual had happened.

"Oh yes.  It was wonderful," the pirate gushed.  "So much happened."

"You'll have to tell me all about it.  Meanwhile, where to now?" the ship popped up a screen with a stellar map.

Minagi looked at the map for a few moments then made her decision.  She pointed to a star system far outside their usual hunting grounds.  "Mmmm, here I think.  Let's go here."

"Hmm.  Abason.  According to the catalog there's nothing there but primitive life.  The only inhabitable planet is occasionally patrolled by the GP.  Why there?"

Minagi shrugged her slender shoulders.  "I hear Yume's opened up a high-class/high-tech hot springs resort there.  I feel like a good soak."

"Ah," replied Hinase.

"And it's co-ed," giggled Minagi.

"AH!" said the ship.  "That must have been some trip."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" demanded Minagi, an expression of mock indignation on her face.  "Haven't you started yet?  Let's go!"  She clapped her hands sharply.

"Yes Ma'am," Hinase said crisply.  Minagi could almost hear the salute in his voice.  She laughed as she felt the engines engage, and they were off.

*****

"Whew, am I glad that's over," said Washu changing back to her child form and wiping her brow as the last portal faded out.

"What do you mean Washu?" asked Ayeka eyeing the now diminutive scientist.  "And why did you change back?"

"Yeah Washu, it's a whole lot easier to think of you as 'Mom' when you're an adult."  Ryoko patted Washu on the head.  "So what's up?  Don't tell me you and Yosho…"

Washu shook her head.  "Oh no, nothing like that.  It's just that I've been in this form for so long that it's going to take some time to get used to being an adult again.  I'm sure Yosho feels the same about his Katsuhito persona too."  She paused for a moment.  "Ayeka, can you do me a favor?  Can you find your mothers and ask them to meet me at Yagami's shuttle in, oh, about an hour?"

"Certainly Miss Washu, but why?" the princess asked.

"It's a surprise.  Just get them there in an hour, ok?"  Washu walked out of the room leaving Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka looking at each other in wonder.

*****

Washu and Kiyone met the two queens at the base of the shuttle's boarding ramp.  A curious Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka soon joined them; all wondering just what Washu was up to now.

The small scientist turned to the cyborg GP Colonel, "Let's get this show on the road.  Open 'er up Kiyone…"

Kiyone nodded and headed up the ramp.  Her fingers flew over the keypad as she entered the sequence to unlock the shuttle.  She entered, followed by the others.  "They're in the hold," she told them cryptically, then led the way.

The lights came on as they entered the shuttle's small hold.  In the center of the space were two ancient life-support modules, the lights blinking on their control panels showed that they were still active.

"Those look awfully familiar," muttered Ayeka.  Washu just gave here a knowing smile.

"What's this all about Washu?" asked Funaho.  You didn't bring us here just to show us these artifacts.  We have similar devices in the Royal Museum."

"The pods themselves?  No.  It's what's _in_ them that I think will interest you."  Washu pressed a button on one of the pods and an area became transparent.  The queens leaned over to look inside.

"Ooooh!  How cuuuute!" cooed Misaki, eyes sparkling with joy as she looked down at the small black and white cabbit.

"Ah," Funaho nodded.  "I understand.  These are the other two cabbits that were found on that old ship."

"Yep," agreed Washu.  "That's another reason Kiyone was a couple of days behind everyone else.  I asked her to stop by Earth to pick them up."  She patted the GP on the back.  "I meant to bring them with us but in rush to get everything together I just forgot.  You're a good woman Kiyone."

Kiyone shrugged off the praise.  "No problem Washu.  I had to wait for Mihoshi's grandpa anyway so what's a few hours more?"

"So why bring them here?" wondered the queen.  "Surely your lab has better facilities."

"Yeah, but I really have no use for them.  We've already got two, that's all we need.  So I'm giving them to you two, do what you will with them.  I think this one's a female and the other a male but my instruments have a hard time reading through the capsules."

"Hmm," Funaho pursed her lips and tapped them with a finger.  "Personally I have no use for one either, especially after seeing their effect on Ryoko and Ayeka.  I'm too old for those types of fun and games, at least at that level."  The two in question both blushed, remembering the previous night.

"Oh I don't think so sister, you don't look a day over 400," quipped Misaki from where she was still adoring the cabbit.

"Perhaps," smiled Funaho.  "But I think that I shall give mine to our husband."

Washu laughed at this exchange then warned the two queens.  "Remember, they'll bond with whoever they see first when they emerge.  Also, I need to tell you, if they _are_ male and female as I suspect, they're fertile.  Unlike Ryo-ohki who was a prototype, these two could produce offspring.  I'm not talking about recloning themselves when they get damaged either.  I mean the real thing, babies, kittens, pups or whatever you want to call them.  And since Ryo-ohki is the only one I actually made myself, I don't know anything about their reproductive cycle either, what size litters they'll have, how often...  You let them out and you're on your own."

"I understand," Funaho said as the group headed out of the hold.  "Now, how much longer do you all think you'll be staying on Jurai?  Ayeka mentioned something about taking everyone sightseeing and Lady Urd wanted …"

Misaki smiled mischievously as she heard the voices drift off down the hallway.  When she could no longer hear them her finger drifted to a button on the panel that someone with neat handwriting (she suspected Washu) had labeled "RELEASE".  She chuckled to herself and pushed the button.

*****

The End (of Jurai, Here We Come)

*****

Author's Notes

Ok, for some reason whenever I think of Misaki with a cabbit the phrase "I shall love him and hold him and squeeze him and call him George" comes into my mind.  I wonder why?  

Ah well, anyway this is the end of this story and it's certainly been a long, strange road.  Let me know what you all think about it and if I should write more tales from this little universe I've created or not?

As always, thanks for reading.

*****

Review Responses

Dennisud – As you can see, TU Tenchi was, ah, unavailable at the time and Noboyuki's character is so undefined in the OAV except as a hentai that it's hard to come up with something else for him.

Thundergod – Eh, Ryoko's mellowed a bit since the wedding on Earth.  She forgave the cabbits by the next morning.

Wharpt – I seriously considered having her hit him but I wanted her to fight him _and_ have him run into Mihoshi later in the evening.  He couldn't do that if he was unconscious.

Negative-Z – Cute comment.  Glad you liked the pie fight.

Smack54 – Oh, you and Wharpt are ganging up on me eh?  I thought the Sasami's and Misaki kicking Urd's butt at poker was fun too.  It was a spur of the moment idea.

Lizzy Hakubi – As you can see I added a couple of pages after the part that you read.  And now there's more cabbits…

Meekachu – If you can get a hold of a set like that I'd like to know.  It'd be fun to have.  But like I said I've seen the Tenchi poker deck in a shop, we could always adapt that.

Akemi Akibi – No one complained, it's just that the one scene was a bit (just a bit mind you) racier than I usually write.  I had to get it out of my system though.  And weird is good sometimes.

*****

BobR

4/19/2002


End file.
